


I Still Want You, I Still Need You

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, Depression, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Revenge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: Y/N is the baby sister to Tony Stark and she’s just as smart as him but she’s also very, very different from him. Thats why she joins Steve to help prove that Bucky Barnes is innocent. When things go South, she joins Steve and Bucky in Wakanda where she stays to avoid being found and arrested. Bucky and Y/N soon grow closer and fall in love. But that love is short lived when the fate of the entire world is at stake.
Relationships: James "Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes and Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes and You, James "Bucky" Barnes/ You, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers and Reader - Relationship, Steve Rogers/ Reader, Steve Rogers/ you, steve rogers and you
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> You are on Steve’s side of things and that upsets your brother,Tony. Showing that you and Tony are two different versions of your guys father, Howard.

The two sides were lined up like the soldiers in during war time way back in the day. You couldn’t see it, but you knew that your brothers face was upset and disappointed in you. He knew that the two of you were similar but, yet, so much more different than each other. There was nothing he could say or do to make you change your mind. He was wrong and you knew it. He was just too blind to see it.

“Really, Y/N, you too? You’re on the wrong side of the line, dear.” Your brother said shaking his head. “I thought you were smarter than this? Dad would be so disappointed in you.”

You couldn’t help but let out a fake laugh. “You’re right, Tony,” You gave him the look that you knew pierced through his mask. The look that many people have said to have been a look that Howard Stark gave, to make himself so intimidating. “I’m smart. I’m smart enough to make decisions for myself and darling, this one is the right one. And bringing Dad into this isn’t going to change anything. You Know that.”

“Is that what Cap told you?” Tony pressed. “That his way is right and mine wrong?”

From the corner of your eye, you saw Steve shift his feet around. “He didn’t have to,” your voice grew cold. The way it always did when you and Tony bickered. “I came to that conclusion myself.”

“Well, then, that’s make you a criminal like the rest of them,” Tony stepped back with both his hands up. “It’s not too late to change your mind, Y/N/N.”

You could hear it in his voice when Tony called you by the nickname he gave you when you were little. He was trying everything he could to get you to step out of this and join his side. He didn’t want to fight his little sister. You didn’t want to fight your brother. 

But yet, here the two of you are.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” you pulled out your retractable bow staff and opened it.

“I’m sorry too,” Tony said.

“What do we do?” Scott asked Steve.

“We fight,” Steve answered starting to lead the way. “Y/N, make sure you guard Bucky. Everyone knows that if they hurt you too bad, Tony will not hesitate to return the favor. Doesn’t matter what side you’re on.”

“Got it Cap,” you said. You knew that Steve was right. Didn’t matter what side you were on, if someone on Tony’s side hurt you to the point that you were hospitalized or near death, he would not hesitate and return the favor. He was still your big brother after all. You had your differences and disagreements. The two of you wouldn’t let the other get seriously injured.

You guessed the new kid didn’t get that memo.

While both teams were fighting, you and Bucky were weaving in and out of the fighting. The new kid, who shot out webs and talked way too much, threw something very large at you. But Bucky tackled you out of the way. The kid came at you again but when you swung your bow staff at him, he caught it and tossed you off it a good ten feet away. You were sure that you were going to wake up sore in the morning. You stood up and then saw red surrounding the new kid who as tossed into a giant pile of boxes. Your bow staff breaking in half.

You nodded your head towards Wanda who nodded back. She ran back towards the fighting.

“You okay?” Bucky asked.

“I’m fine, let’s keep moving.”

The two of you weaved in and out of the fighting again until Steve caught up with you. The three of you crunched out of the line of fire. You looked back to see your friends fighting. One side to be regulated by the government despite what happened to SHEILD a few years back and to bring Bucky in for something he didn’t even do. The other side, to help you and Steve get Bucky to safety, because you, too, believed he was innocent.

“We’re not going to be able to get everyone to that jet,” You told Steve. “It’s going to be impossible with everything thing going on.”

“Some of us are going to have to loose this for us to win it,” Clint’s voice is heard in your coms.

You knew he was right. You hated it too. The three of you ran towards the hanger. A few tiny missiles whizzed passed you guys from above and hit the hanger. That didn’t stop you guys from running, Wanda managed to stop the debris from the building long enough for the three of you to slide right under it.

“He’s innocent, Nat,” Steve said.

You turned around to see Natasha, your best friend, who was almost like a sister to you, standing there. A firm and disappointed look in her face. Natasha rose up her arm and you knew what was coming. You were prepared to tackle the female Russian assassin. “I’m going to regret this,” she said and slightly moved her arm to the side and shot out a taser. It whizzed passed your head.

You looked to see that Natasha’s taser hit T’Challa. “Go,” she yelled and shot another at the Wankadan king. Making him hit the ground once again.

You guys board the quinjet. You strapped into the pilot seat and started to press all the buttons you need. Even disabling the tracker. Steve and Bucky strapped in and soon, you had the aircraft in the air and flew through whatever you could. Looking down at the airport below, you saw law enforcement showing up. You still knew that you made the right choice in taking Steve’s side.

While you flew to Serbia, Steve and Bucky talked. You drowned them out and thought about your brother. A brother you knew all to well. You’d be on his radar until he found you. Until he had Bucky in his clutches. Until you and Steve were behind bars. Unless something there was something that gave him a reason to stop looking. You just hoped that you can get the information you needed before that ever happened.

Bucky needed his name cleared.

“We should be coming up on the base here soon,” Bucky’s voice brought you back to reality.

You looked a head and saw a snow covered mountain. At first you didn’t see anything but after the fog lifted you saw what looked like a bunker. As you landed the aircraft, from the corner of your eye you saw Bucky’s body stiffen up. You could only imagine what was going through the super soldiers head.

“You got this, Bucky,” You turned to him once the quinjet was landed and secured.

Bucky gave a small smile before he and Steve left the aircraft.

Then you were alone.

With your thoughts.

Time passed slowly as you literally twirled around in the pilot chair. You thought about your only memories of your father, Howard. You were really young when he took you in after your mothers death. Gave you the Stark name and all but that didn’t stop people from calling you his bastard child from one of his flings. Even after his and Maria’s death. But Tony had put a stop to that when he was asked what he thought about having a bastard sister. Let’s just say that night, Tony almost ended the night in handcuffs.

Some movement made you stop turning in your chair. You squinted your eyes to getting a better look through the snow being blown around the wind. The movement seemed to be black and upon a clearer look you saw that it was the King of Wakanda himself.

You gathered whatever weapons you could find in the quinjet and ran outside. The cool brisk air hit your face and tingled your nose. You didn’t let that stop you, you slowly followed T’challa to the door.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Your Highness,” you snapped open one of Clint’s bows.

The Wakandan king turned around slowly. “And why is that?” The thick accent came out slow and firm. You didn’t want to go up against this man at all but you would if you had to.

“Barnes isn’t who you want,” You noticed your voice started to shake. “All the answers we are looking for, it’s in that building.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to do what I must do,” T’challa started to open the door.

You reached behind you and pulled out a random arrow. You loaded it on the bow string and shot it. Luckily, for you, it had been one of those electric arrows. It shocked the Wakandan king and he fell to the ground. “I’m sorry too,” you ran passed him and into the building.

You wandered around looking for Steve and Bucky. Abandoned or not, the place gave you the creeps. You didn’t want to think about what this place did to Bucky. Then you turned a corner and saw a huge contraption that looked like the thing that Steve and Bucky talked about.

That thing that shocked the shit out of Bucky when he was under Hydra control. Suddenly your heart fell a million feet when you thought about the constant pain Bucky had been put through.

“Poor Bucky,” you whispered as your hand touched the torture device. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

You moved on and began to hear voices. You slowly followed the voices until you found them. The voice that spoke had an accent. He talked about the Battle of Sokovia, a battle which almost took your life. Then he spoke about the Vienna bombing and how that was all his doing.

“I told you it wasn’t him,” you spoke as you approached the group. “But you didn’t believe me or trust me.”

Tony turned to you. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Oh good, the whole family is here,” the strange voice said. “Now the show can really begin.”

There was soft click and hum somewhere in the room. Everyone looked around and spotted an old television set. You guys approached it and when the screen popped up of an old road, you heard Tony suck in his breath.

“I know that street,” he said.

You watch the events unfold on the screen before. Your father dying at the hand of Bucky. You shot a look at Bucky whose entire face had fallen. Your eyes shifted to Tony who looked like he was about to either snap or pass out. You turned to the tv and stopped the video.

“Tony,” you turned back him.

“Don’t you dare say anything,” Tony snapped at you.

“Tony,” Steve cut in.

“Give him to me, Rogers,” Tony’s mask flew back on and turned toward Bucky. You knew he meant business.

You jumped in front of your brother. Bow loaded with an arrow. “Tony, no,” you rose your voice. “It wasn’t really him. He was brainwashed.”

“Stand aside, Y/N,” Tony started to fire up his suit.

“It wasn’t him,” you yelled as you rose the bow up and aim it at him.

“I don’t fucking care,” Tony yelled back. “He killed our parents. No move or so help me.”

You let the arrow go and it hit Tony’s armor and stuck to it. Before he even had time to grab it and toss it, the arrow exploded, sending Tony back into the television set.

“Go,” you told Bucky and Steve. “I’ll be able to hold him off.” You loaded another arrow and pointed it at your brother who slowly got up.

“Are you sure about that?’ Steve asked.

“He won’t hurt me too much,” you stayed focused on Tony who stood and stared at you. You could only imagine that thoughts of anger and surprise he had. “Just go!”

“You don’t want to do this, Y/N/N,” Tony held up his hand again. “You’re giving me absolutely no fucking choice.”

“Then don’t fucking make one,” you kept your weapon in place. “Drop all of this and let us go. No one has to get hurt anymore.”

Without warning or any other word said, Tony hit you. With what, you weren’t sure since he upgrades his suits whenever he’s bored. You flew back into something hard and smacked your head hard enough to put you out.

***

When you came to, your sight was fuzzy and your side was killing you. You were still in the old Hydra base so that was good, Tony hadn’t thought about taking you back. You looked down and as you saw a piece of metal poking out of your side. Biting your lip as hard as you could until you tasted blood, you pulled the metal out of your side.

You placed your hand over the wound to clot the small blood flow. You stood up and swayed some. It felt like your brain was rolling around in your head. Tony must have used some force and it pissed you off.

In the distance you heard the clanging around and yelling. You knew that Tony cornered Steve and Bucky. You followed the the sound and when you found them you saw Bucky on the ground. His metal arm blown off. Blood flood from his head and nose.

“Bucky,” you ran and slide over to him. You checked his pulse and pressed an ear to his chest. “Thank God,” you breathed when the soft sound of his heart reached your ear. “We’ll get you fixed you up.” You swore you saw a small smile on his face when you said that.

Then you looked up.

Steve had Tony in the air and threw him into a wall. You gasped and stood up only to fall to your knees when the pain in your side ran sharp through your body. Steve straddled Tony and grabbed his shield and started to hit his mask with the edge of it. The shield managed to break the mask. You saw fear in Tony’s face as Steve rose the shield once again.

“Steve, no!” You screamed as Steve brought the shield down. But it didn’t hit Tony’s face. It his the arc reactor in the suit. Making the suit shut down.

Steve looked back at you and got up. Pulling the shield out of Tony’s suit. Steve walked over to where you and Bucky were. He pulled Bucky up and looked at you. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

You nodded as you stared at Tony. Tony stared back at you. His eyes on your bloodied hand that covered your wound. His shifted to Steve who started to walk away. “He gave you that shield,” he yelled. “You don’t deserve it.”

You turned to Steve, who stopped and drop the shield where he stood. You slowly and painfully got up and began to follow Steve you.

“Y/N!” Tony yelled after you. You turned to him. “You leave with them, you won’t have a home to come back to. You’d be forced to be on the run. A criminal. Dad would be embarrassed by your actions.”

You stared Tony in the eyes. “No, Tony,” your voice firm and full of anger. “Dad would be embarrassed by you.”

You turned on your heel and walked away with tears threatening your eyes.


	2. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Steve, and Bucky are in Wakanda

You were alone with your thoughts again. On any other given day you wouldn’t mind the alone time and time you got to think about things. This wasn’t one of them. You thought too deeply about Tony blasting you back and hurting you. Part of you couldn’t blame him, he was hurt and wasn’t thinking straight. But yet, it still happened. Letting a hand wander to your newly healed wound, all you felt was smooth skin. It felt like new. Like nothing punctured it a day before. There wasn’t even a scar. 

There was a light tap on the door to the small, little room you occupied. “Y/N,” it was Steve. “Can I come in?”

You dropped your knee from your chest and crossed the room. Opening the door, you let Steve in. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” he turned and you noticed he had gotten himself cleaned up and had on fresh clothes. “I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oh,” was all the left your lips. Your heart began to race as you watched Steve walk to the bed and put his arms on his legs while folding his hands. “Oh,” you repeated again. It was serious.

“I think you should go back home,” Steve said after a moment. 

You scoffed and then laughed. “You’ve got to joking…” But the look on Steve’s face told you he wasn’t. “I…I…I can’t Steve. You heard Tony. I don’t have a home anymore.”

Steve stared at you with those blue eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed too. “It’s Tony, Y/N,” He sat up and gestured a hand towards you. “You can talk some sense into him. He can pull strings to get you home. You don’t need to live this life. You’ve done your part.”

You took in a deep breath and walked over to Steve and sat next to him. You put a hand on his leg and looked at him. “You’re right I could, but I can’t. By now my name and face could be on every kind of Top Ten Most Wanted Lists around the world. Even if Tony tried to convince them to not do that.”

Steve nodded. “I guess you’re right. I have something for you,” he reached into this pocket and pulled out a small, black flip phone. You opened your mouth to protest. “Just hear me out.”

“Okay,” you threw your hands up in defeat. 

“This could be the last time we see each other for a long time, so,” Steve puts the phone into your hand. It’s so small compared to your giant thin one. Gosh when was the last time you held a flip phone like that? You just knew it was a long time. “If you need anything, my number is there. If you can’t get ahold of me, Tony’s number is there.” He must have seen your confused face. “I sent him a phone with your number and mine in it.”

“Thank you,” you didn’t know what else to say. “Um,” you were quick to change the subject. “How’s Bucky doing?”

After the events in Serbia, T’Challa stopped you guys before boarding the quinjet. He apologized for his part in all that happened. He even offered to take you guys back to his home land, Wakanda, to help with Bucky and yours wounds. Steve jumped onto that and now here you all are. 

In Wakanda. 

Hidden from the world.

Which gave you an idea.

“Bucky’s doing fine,” Steve stood. “They were able to get the rest of the metal arm off him. I was going to see him after giving you that phone. Do you want to come?”

“Yeah,” you stood up faster than you expected and tripped over your own feet. Steve caught you before you could knock you head on the small table. “I promise I’m fine. What’s her face, Sherrie…no…Shuri, was able to clean out the infection.”

You recalled the moments on the quinjet when you realized something wasn’t right with you. Your wound still hadn’t stopped bleeding and you were becoming dizzy and tired. When you lifted your shirt up to get a better look at your wound, you saw pus and green surrounding the area. The metal that had stabbed through you must have been rusted. You tried to keep yourself together. Steve was flying the quinjet. Bucky was passed out on the ground. Once the quinjet landed, you barely made it off before collapsing to your knees. You remembered Steve rushing to you side before you blacked out. 

Steve and you walked the halls towards the lab where Bucky was in. You hadn’t seen him since you passed you and you were somewhat anxious to see him. The first time you encountered Bucky, it was while you were working with SHEILD. Steve had convinced you and Natasha that Hydra was working within SHEILD. Then he shot you and Natasha. 

At first you wanted to kill him until Steve told you who he was. Ever since you had a soft spot for the super solider. Seeing him again for the first time at that airport, something fluttered inside you. There was something about him that you got off him as sweet and caring. That’s when you knew he was innocent and your instincts were just about always right. 

The two of you entered the lab and saw Bucky sitting on a bed. He was in loose pants and white tank top. A black covering was over what was left of his left arm. Again, you felt that feeling of sadness wash over you. Hydra did a number on him. 

“Hey, hows it going?” Steve said as the two of you approached Bucky. 

Bucky looked up and you noticed his face looked worn and defeated. The look in his eyes told you he was just completely done. You wanted to reach out and hug him until his blue eyes met with your Y/E/C. Soon, that look of defeat was erased. He gave you a smile with both his lips and eyes. You returned the gesture and felt your cheeks burn.

“I’m doing alright,” Bucky said softly. 

“That’s good,” your smile only got bigger. 

“How are you? Steve told me that you were hurt and passed out,” there was a hint of concern in Bucky’s voice. It just about made your heart melt. 

“Yeah, I’m all good, now.” 

Steve cleared his throat and both you and Bucky looked at him. “Buck,” Steve sounded serious. Why was he serious all the time? “Are you sure about this?”

You held up a hand and let the smile on your face fade. “Sure about what?” You asked.

“I’m going back under,” Bucky told you gently. He saw you tilt your head in confusion. “In the cryo.”

“What?” You asked. “You mean back on ice? Why?” 

Bucky took in a deep breath. “Until they can figure out how to undo what Hydra did to me, I don’t trust my own mind.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and let a smile confused smile spread over your face. “But Steve and I trust you.”

Bucky look at you. Those blue eyes pierced right through to your heart. You turned to Steve to say something but he just simply shook his head. You turned back to Bucky. “People have gotten arrested and hurt because of me. I have to.” 

You straightened your body and put your hands on your hips. “Well then,” you smirked. “I will be here when they thaw you out.”

Bucky looked at Steve and the two shared a smile. “You’re right, she does remind me of Howard.” 

You watched as they strapped Bucky into the cryo. Apart of you ached. Another part of you wanted to find the remainder of Hydra and put an end to it all. The sane part of your brain told you to let it go. 

When you were sure the Bucky was under, you joined Steve and T’Challa at the window. They were talking. 

“You know,” Steve was saying. “Once they know he’s here, they will come for him.”

“Don’t you worry,” T’Challa smiled while looking out into the distance. “We’ll be ready.”

“Me too,” you chimed in. “If that’s okay with you, Your Highness.” You turned to T’Challa. “I’m also sorry for shocking you with an arrow.”

Steve turned to you. “You’re serious about staying here, are you?”

You smiled. “Like I said, I don’t have a home.”

“Y/N, you can stay here as long as you like,” T’Challa smiled towards you. “You are also forgiven for that arrow too.”

You and Steve walked to the front of the building. Steve said he had to leave an attend to some business. When you asked what it was, Steve just said it was better that you didn’t know. You let it go. Maybe you’ll learn later what Steve was up to. 

“You’ll be good here?” Steve asked before boarding the quinjet.

You smiled. “I’ll be fine here. Promise me something though?” Steve stood there with his hands on his hips. “Once a month. Check in. Otherwise I’m leaving this place to find and save your sorry ass.”

Steve broke into a smile. “I will hold you to that and I promise.” 

You found yourself throwing your arms around Steve. “Please don’t die, I miss you too much already.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

You watched as one of your longest and oldest friends walk away and onto the stolen aircraft. Your heart ached some because you knew deep down that this was the last time you were gong to see him for a really long time. You recalled all the good times you had with him to the moments where you had each others backs. 

You turned to see T’Challa standing there with his hands behind his back. A very unreadable look on his face. “Your Highness,” you crossed your arms. “Where do we begin?”

T’Challa cracked a smile and motioned you to follow him. “First, I will have Okoye show you to you living quarters. Then,” he placed a firm hand on your shoulder. “We will talk about Mister Barnes recovery process.” 

“Perfect.”

And for the time being it was perfect.


	3. Fresh Air (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have grown closer

It was supposed to get better with time but it barely did. You missed your brother a little more with each passing day. That didn’t mean you regretted your actions in taking a stand against him. You just missed the company and the humor your brother gave you. 

You rolled over onto you back, and stared at the ceiling. It had been a year since everything had went down. A long but enjoyable year. For three months you worked late into the night with Shuri to find a way to fix Bucky. When the two of you found a way, you hugged Shuri tight before calling Steve. Steve was thrilled by the news. Since then, since waking Bucky up and removing what Hydra did to him, everything was, again, perfect.

The bed shifted around you and soon a strong, warm arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to their chest. Smooth lips were pressed to your forehead and they were soon slowly trailing down to the base of your neck. You let out a soft sigh and closed your eyes. The arm that held you, trailed a hand slowly down to your hips. Leaving goosebumps trailing behind it.

“You’re up early,” the words were right by your ear. They instantly sent a shiver down your spine and put a small smile on you face. “What’s on your mind?” 

You open your eyes to see Buck’y’s blue eyes staring right into yours. Those eyes have gotten to know you almost inside and out over the last few months. His long dark hair fell around his face. The smile on his face had you craving a deep and passionate kiss. 

Shortly after you had woken Bucky up from the cyro and fixed, he wanted to be alone for a few days. You knew it was good for him to process things clearly but something in you made you feel real anxious about it. You gave him four days and went out to see how he was doing. It was there in front of that lake, he asked if he could kiss you. He explained that he wanted to make sure he was really himself before kissing you. 

The two of you had grown much more closer since. There were stolen kisses here and there. Small cute lunch dates Bucky planned for the two of you. You even remember the night you told him that you loved him. The two of you were sitting on your couch when you told him your feelings for him. That night was the first night you and Bucky had sex.

“Events of the past year,” you reached out to touch his face. As you spoke you trailed your hand down to his chest. “From fighting with my brother to working endless into the night with Shuri to missing my brother to falling in love with you.”

Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. They were soft and gentle. “I think I can take your mind off that,” he mumbled and smiled against your lips.

Before you could say anything, Bucky dove under the covers. He was quick for someone who had one arm. When you told Bucky about his new arm Shuri was putting together, Bucky told you he didn’t want it. Not unless he was needed. Bucky did real well with just his right arm. If he wasn’t a super soldier, you were sure that he would have some troubles. 

Bucky lifted up the oversized shirt you wore and kissed your stomach, letting his growing beard brush over your soft skin. You felt his fingers brush along your thighs causing you suck in a breath and squirm. 

“You won’t be needing these,” Bucky’s fingers hook around the elastic of your underwear and he pulled them down. You shift your hips up to help him out. Soon you felt the silk sheets against your bare skin. “What were you thinking about?” he hummed while trailing a slow kiss around your thighs.

You opened your mouth to remind him about your morning. “Buck…Oh my god!” 

Bucky didn’t give you any warning, he just dove right in like a man who was starved for years. With one hand you covered you muffled the small cry that came out of your mouth. With the other you grasped a hand full of the sheet and arched your back. Bucky sucked and licked at your clit like it was going to be his last meal. Your started to knot and you knew you weren’t going to last long. You reached a hand under the cover and twisted it around his hair and pushed him further into you.

He sucked harder and licked faster. You could barely keep your whimpers silent. No matter how hard you covered your mouth or bit your lip. Each whimper and moan was louder than the last. The two of you shared the room that you were given upon your arrival and had a few neighbors. But, Bucky new how to draw your whimpers and moans out louder and longer. And that’s what Bucky was aiming for and he was winning. You shot your other hand under the overs tangled it into his hair with the other. You slowly thrusts your hips up into his face.

Bucky moaned into you making the tightening in your stomach tighter. His fingers dug deep into your right thigh. You moaned out Bucky’s name and pushed him further into you. Bucky thrusted his tongue into you and thought you going to loose it right then and there. 

“Fuck,” you cried as Bucky fucked you with his tongue. You felt yourself getting closer to that sweet release. “Bucky, please. I’m getting…” With a strangled cry, you felt your orgasm rocket through your body. Bucky didn’t stop his sucking and licking, he wanted to drag it out for as long he could.

As your body relaxed, Bucky poked back to the surface. His gorgeous blue eyes were a shade darker and laced with lust. He wasn’t done with you yet and that made you all excited again. You watched as he straighten up and effortlessly took his boxers off. Freeing his long, thick throbbing cock. You felt your eyes grow darker with lust as well. 

You met Bucky half way and crashed your lips to his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pushed your tongue passed his lips and fought for dominance until he gave up. Bucky wrapped his arm around you and flipped onto his back until you were straddling him. 

“I’m all yours, Doll,” Bucky leaned his head back onto the pillow and stared up at you with a smile.

You line your entrance up with Bucky’s cock and slowly take him in. Locking eyes with each other, the two of you moan. Bucky’s hand snaked it’s way up your shirt and grabbed hold of one of your breasts. With a firm squeeze from Bucky, you throw your head back and whimper out his name. 

Suddenly, Bucky’s hand reached up and grabbed your neck and pulled you down. His grip was firm and left enough room for you to breath. He soon held your face two inches from his. A firm and dark look formed in his eyes as he wiggled his hips and began to thrust up into you. 

Hard.

Deep.

Relentless.

You groaned. You moaned. You cried. You whimpered. You clawed at his arm and chest as the pleasure in your stomach built once more. Bucky never once took his hand off your neck. His grip even remained the same. 

“Fuck, Doll,” Bucky groaned in between his thrusting. “You feel so fucking good around my cock. You take it too well.” He thrusted up deeper, if that were possible. He was already hitting all the right spots. His cock was already rubbing your walls in all the right ways. His pelvic bone was even rubbing your clit, hard with each thrust.

You whimpered in response and felt yourself start to tighten around his cock. Bucky moaned at the sensation. The more you tightened around him, the closer it was to bringing him closer to his release. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you whimpered as your gripped hold of Bucky’s hand with your own. You were getting closer. 

“Not yet, Doll, not yet,” Bucky managed to get out. He was focused on his thrusting. Trying to get deeper into you. You could feel the tip of his cock on your cervix now and it took everything in your from losing it. 

“Alright, Doll,” Bucky groaned. “Cum, cum with me.”

The two of you let out strangled moans. Bucky’s hips dug deep into you as he filled you up with his cum. You drug your nails down his arms, leaving long red lines in their wake. Bucky’s arm gave out and you fell onto his chest. His twitching cock still inside you.

“What were saying earlier?” Bucky chuckled as he rubbed your back. 

You rolled off him and stared at him. His eyes were slowly brightening up now that the deed was done. “Nothing anymore.”

“Good,” Bucky rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to yours. 

A knock was on the door. “You two better be done in there.” Shuri’s voice rang from the other side. Your eyes widened and you wondered how long she had stood there for. 

“Yes,” you quickly jumped out of bed and started to dress for the day. “Lunch?” you turned to Bucky as you quickly threw your hair up in a hair band. 

“Yes, one hundred percent,” Bucky smiled up at you. “I have something to give you, as well.” 

You smiled and leaned down and quickly kissed Bucky. “I can’t wait.”

***

A few hours have passed and Shuri has worked you harder than she had that whole week. You knew that she was just getting you back for being late. When you complete a task, she threw another one right at you. You couldn’t complain because, each task she gave you, you ended up liking for some strange reason. 

When lunch came around, you quickly finished up your task at hand. As you turned to leave, Shuri was suddenly in front of you. “Son of…” your hand flew to your chest. If your heart wasn’t beating, it was now and you could feel it through your shirt. 

“Now where do you think you’re going?” Shuri had her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on her face. “Wasn’t breakfast enough?”

Your face felt hot. “It’s just lunch, Shuri,” you said once you were convinced you weren’t going to smile like a school girl about that morning’s events. “Something I do with my boyfriend.”

Shuri dropped her arms. “Very well then, hold up, I have something for The White Wolf.”

You followed her back to her work station where she handed you a small box. “You call Bucky The White Wolf?”

“Yes, and I was instructed to tell you not to open this.”

“Okay,” you began to walk out of the lab. “I’ll be back hopefully in an hour.”

You met Bucky right outside the Border Tribe. He had been helping farmers out with anything they needed help with. It ranged from plowing the land to harvesting foods. Tending to animals to house/hut repairs. Bucky never once complained about his work. In fact, he loved it. He voiced it to you on many occasions and told you that one day, he hoped to have a farm of sorts. 

The two of you sat on a blanket and ate. The food came from one of the older farmers that Bucky helped out with. The two of you talked about your day so far. There was laughter and moans of embarrassment when you told Bucky about Shuri’s breakfast comment. 

“You know,” you pushed back your plate of fruit. You placed your head on his lap. “You got yourself a little nickname.”

“The White Wolf?” Bucky’s eyes glanced down towards you. “Yeah, I’ve heard and I like it. You?”

You smiled. “I love it!”

Bucky reached across from you and picked up the box you handed him. “This is what I wanted to give you. Only if you want it though.” Bucky started to stumble over his words. “I mean, I hope you take it.”

You sat up and smiled at the super soldier. You placed a hand on his face and said “Just open the box.” You had been dying to know what was in that box the whole time you carried it. It was unlike Bucky to keep something secret from you and with him stumbling over his words and beads of sweat rolling down his face, he really wanted you like it.

Bucky stared at you for a minute before one handedly opening it. “A few weeks ago, I had Shuri make this for you. It’s small but not too shiny. I remember you saying you didn’t like that.” Bucky slide the open box towards you and your mouth dropped. 

There, sitting on little tiny pillow, was a silver band. You took it you of the box and held it in your hand. “Bucky,” you whispered. “Are you trying to…”

“Yes,” Bucky’s voice shook as he answered you. He took the ring from you and you watched as he got up on one knee. You could see the nervousness on his face. “Y/N Stark,” His voice continued to shake. “I know it’s only been like eight months. Where I come from, if you find love like ours, you jump on it. So,” Bucky took a deep breath and licked his lips. “Y/N, will you marry me? Be mine forever?” 

You felt the corner of your mouth twitch into a smile. Without a word, you leapt into Bucky’s arm. He gripped you tight as the two of you tumbled into the grass. You placed a deep and passionate kiss to his lips before pulling back. You wanted to drink in this moment. 

“Is that a yes?” Bucky mumbled against your lips. You felt the smile already.

“Yes,” you pulled back and see those blue eyes light brighter than you’ve ever seen before. Bucky pulled you back into his chest and crashed his lips to yours for just a brief moment. 

“You’ve made me he happiest man on the planet.” Bucky placed the small band on your left ring finger. “And I will do the best I can, for the rest of our lives, to make you the happiest woman ever. Starting with building a home for us. Right where we are sitting.” 

You giggled and kissed Bucky gently. “I love you, my White Wolf.”


	4. The Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight is brought to Wakanda leaving you and many others devastated

The walk wasn’t long and the weather was perfect. It gave your time to think about what you were going to say to Bucky. Steve had called with his monthly check in, it had surprised you due to the hour he called. He knew the time here in Wakanda and he always enjoyed talking to the both of you. So when he called, you had wondered why.

You entered the clearing and got a good view of yours and Bucky’s home. The view of the tree covered mountain always put a smile on your face. No matter what kind of mood you were in. Movement from the corner of your eye caught your attention. 

Bucky was playing with two kids from the Border Tribe. You knew these kids pretty well, their parents were hard workers. These boys must have gotten it from their parents because, they would help Bucky with just about anything. Bucky loved it and it made you fall in love all over again with him whenever you saw him with kids.

You continued to walk towards the house with that smile on your face. The days where you saw Bucky messing around and just being himself, God it made you want to give him a child right away. Even you wanted a kid, but in you one year of marriage, it was still you and Bucky. Then again, with how busy the two of you were, you guys never had that conversation.

“Ah, there she is,” Bucky sat up from the ground. “My beautiful and most gorgeous wife.” He stood up and made his way towards you. Soon, you were wrapped in his arm with your lips pressed to his. “I got a lot done today with the twins help,” He mumbled into your lips. “All there’s left is dinner and dessert.” Bucky’s hand slid down from to cup your right ass cheek making you squeal.

“Well,” you pulled back to stare into his blue eyes. The longer he stared at you the darker they got. “Why don’t we send the boys home with some food and we get to work on the rest of the evening.” You motioned the boys to follow you into the house. Soon, they were off with a basket of fruit, bread, cookies and soup.

“Thank you Mister and Missus Barnes!” They called over their shoulders as they walked away. Your cheeks tingled as they called your by Bucky’s last name. You still never got over that people called you Missus Barnes.

You and Bucky had a short ceremony a week after he proposed. Tony would have had a cow if he found out the you weren’t going to have a huge and ravishing wedding. You didn’t care, all that mattered was you and Bucky. Given the circumstances, the ceremony had to be small. T’Challa officiated the wedding, making legal in every binding way. Shuri and Okoye were the witnesses. You had worn a small, simple Wakandan gown while Bucky wore a button up shirt and pants. 

While you watched the boys disappear over the hills, Bucky snaked his arm around your waist and pressed his lips to your neck. You closed your eyes, “Steve called earlier,” you said cutting off whatever Bucky was doing.

“Really? Why so early?” He had the same tone of confusion and wonder you had. Bucky had always loved talking with his friend.

You turned in his arm and stared up at him. “He wants us to meet him in Berlin tomorrow evening. He says he may have found a way to clear everyone’s names.”

Bucky took a step back. You immediately knew where his thoughts were going. “He want’s to run it by all off us and we have to let him know in the morning.” You closed the space between the two of you. You reached up to grab the collar of his shirt, “I did tell him that we made Wakanda our home so if his plan works we will be still be living here.”

Bucky smiled. “Good,” he slowly started to back you into the wall. “We can call him tomorrow and tell him we’ll be there. How we skip right to dessert?” Bucky’s chest gently pinned you to the wall and he trailed a slow kiss from the base of your neck to your lips and down again. It sent a shiver down your spine.

“Do you want kids?” You blurted out. 

Bucky pulled away, the lust disappearing from his eyes. “Yes, why? Are you…?”

You shook your head. “No. I just see how well you are with the kids that pass by through here. You’re so great with them and I just know that if we have a few of our own, you’ll make the perfect father.”

Bucky cupped your chin with his hand. “Are you wanting to try? Starting tonight?” There was small smile forming on his lips. 

A smile plays on the corner of your lips as well.

Moments later, You laying on your back while Bucky hovers over you. You reach between your naked bodies and take hold of Bucky’s hardened cock. A small and almost silent moan slips from Bucky’s mouth. You give his cock two slow pumps before lining him up with your aching entrance. 

Bucky slowly pushed into you, causing your eye to close and roll back. “Open those gorgeous eyes, Doll,” Bucky stated to thrust in and out of you at a decent pace. You opened your eyes and see Bucky staring down at you. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

“You tell me everyday, love,” You lifted your hips up to meet Bucky half way. Each time the two of your met, a soft groan escaped your lips. “Do you know how lucky I am to have you?”

Bucky chuckled. “Only when we’re having sex.”

You playfully smack his chest. “I was being serious.”

“I know,” Bucky laughed and dipped down to press his lips to yours. While pushing himself further into you, causing you to moan into his mouth. 

“You know what,” you pushed Bucky onto his back and straddled him. “Screw the slow and sensual crap. I’m going to make tonight feel like this is going to be the last time we ever do this.” 

Bucky’s eyes darkened. “In that case, Doll, get on all fours.” 

***

The next morning you and Bucky are doing some work, when Bucky purposefully bumped into you spilling some water from the bucket he was carrying. You turned to him to see him laughing as he continued to walk away. You shook your head as you thought up your move. 

You walked over to where he stood next to the compost pile. As you walked by, you bumped his hips with yours, causing Bucky to lose his balance and fall into the compost. You covered your mouth to fight the laughter. 

Bucky sat up in the pile and stared at you. You dropped your hand while the smile was still on your lips. “Next time you’ll think twice about splashing me with water.” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Bucky lunged forward. You tried to move away but Bucky managed to his hand on you and pull you back into the compost with him. “Now, I think we’re even,” Bucky’s hand trailed down to your thigh and gave it a small, little squeeze. 

“I love you,” you pressed your lips to his before standing up. “I have to go help Shuri and make that call to Steve.” 

The moment you stood on your feet and turned around, you wished you hadn’t. There, entering the clearing and walking towards you and Bucky was T’Challa and some of his guards. It wasn’t the guards that followed the King of Wakanda that bothered you, it was the big, narrow case that accompanied them. 

You knew that case all too well. If the case was being brought, you knew something was going to happen. 

You looked back at your husband, all smiles and playful behavior no longer painted his face. The look of dread and sadness had taken it’s place. It was almost similar to the look he had before going back on ice. It ripped your heart out to see that look on his face. 

“I’m sorry to break up such a fun moment,” T’Challa sounded like he was talking to someone of a higher power than him. 

He gestured to the guards to bring the case up. You held your breath as they opened it. There sat the black and gold metal arm you helped Shuri design. You watched as Bucky slowly approached the case to get a better look at the arm. You could see that part of him is excited about the arm, for you had told him all about it and what it could do. The other part is that he knows that he will have to put it on. Both of you knew it. 

Bucky Barnes may have been tired to fight, but he would fight to protect the world. And you, you were his entire world. The one thing keeping him going and not just flat out giving up. He would do just about anything, even if it meant dying, to make sure you lived to see another day.

“Where’s the fight?” he asked in a hollow voice. 

T’Challa looked between the two of you. He hated this just as much as you did. “On it’s way.” 

***

You stood looking through the window and watched as your husband got his arm on. It looked painful in your opinion, but Bucky’s face made no indication that it hurt him. He just stared at the ceiling until the procedure was finished. 

There wasn’t much said about why you guys were needed. Just that Steve was on his way here and would fill you all in when he arrived. You knew it must have been urgent if Steve wouldn’t give the full story.

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice pulled your back from your thoughts. You turned around and immediately stared at the metal arm on your husband. Suddenly, you were having some very impure thoughts about it. Maybe you should have convinced Bucky to have the arm sooner. All you wanted was to feel those cool, metal fingers on your bare skin. Gripping every part of your body. 

“Hi,” you breathed out. You had to shake your head to distract you from the dirty thoughts about that arm.

“How do I look?” Bucky held out both arms and did a small little spin. 

You rose an eyebrow with a smile on your face, “Do you want the clean answer or dirty answer to that?” Bucky closed the space between the two of you. His metal hand gripped your hip and pulled your closer to him. He was on to your thoughts. 

“That depends,” his voice was right against your ear. It sent instant shivers down your spine. Yep, he was one hundred on to you. “Do you want the clean answer or dirty answer to how you look? Cause this tight outfit you’re wearing is already doing something to me. Where has this been the whole time?” Bucky’s metal hand snaked to your ass and gave it a small squeeze before backing you to a wall.

“Packed away with that arm of yours,” You slowly wrap your arms around his waist. 

Bucky nuzzled your neck, sending more shivers down your back. “How come? We could have had loads of fun with this.”

“The last time I wore this, I fell a good story out of a helicopter,” you answered.

Bucky pulled back and stared at you. “What?” his eyebrows furrowed. “How? What were you doing? How come I never heard about that?”

You dropped your arms, “Because it happened while you were still on ice and I was doing something on the side for T’Challa. Gathering information.”

“Were you hurt?” 

You took a deep breath. “Yes and Shuri made some upgrades so if I were to fall a good distance, the suit would take most of the impact.” The look on your husbands face tugged at your heart. He looked hurt that he didn’t know about those few months where you went out and did small missions. “Look,” you took his face in your hands. “I wasn’t intentionally keeping it from you and I’m sorry I never said anything about it. Let’s talk more about this later.” 

Bucky pushed your back against the wall. “Only if you wear this,” he said before pressing his lips firmly to yours. His tongue slipped passed your lips and explored your mouth.

“And only if you keep that arm for a while,” you smile against his lips.

The sound of an air craft was heard, making both you and Bucky pull apart and look out the window. A smile formed on your face when you recognized the air craft. Spinning on your heel you raced out to the front, with Bucky following after you. 

You waited impatiently for the Quinjet to land. When the loading hatch opened you watched as not only Steve walk out, but more of your friends. They approached T’Challa and you saw only one of them bow. Idiot, you thought. Then you realized who that idiot was.

“Oh my god, Bruce!” You whispered. You hadn’t seen since Sokovia and a lot of your had long sense thought he had died. 

Then you locked eyes with Steve. You and Bucky approached him and he gave the both of you the biggest hug ever. It was two years worth of hugs. 

“How are you guys doing?” He asked as he pulled away from Bucky.

“We’re good,” Bucky looked at you and smiled. 

“What’s going on?” You asked. 

Steve looked around him and then placed his hands on his hips. “Bruce, wanna tell them?”

You looked at Bruce, who walked slowly towards you. There as look on his face that instantly made you worried for some reason. “Someone called Thanos, he’s after what’s called the Infinity Stones. Vision was almost killed for the Mind Stone. We’re seeing if it can be taken off and destroyed without killing him before Thanos get’s it.”

“What does he want with them?” Bucky asked.

“He wants to wipe out half of the worlds population,” Bruce looked towards Bucky. “Who are you?” 

“Bucky,” Bucky answered. “Barnes. I’m also Y/Ns husband.”

Bruce looked back at you. “You got married? Does Tony know? Wait speaking of Tony.”

Your heart skipped a beat when Bruce said Tony’s name like it was some sort of taboo thing. Bucky noticed the change in your posture. He took a step towards you and placed his hand in yours. “What about Tony?” Your voice was hard. 

***

You stood in the lab as you processed what was said about your brother. You didn’t want to believe it but then again it was Tony. He did just about anything. You were so lost in thought you didn’t know what was being said about Vision or the stone on his head. You walked to the window and looked out into the distance. 

“You doing okay?” Natasha was standing beside you. 

“As good as I can be,” You looked over to her. She had cute and died her hair blonde. You weren’t going to lie, you liked it a lot. “I just hope he’s okay.”

“We all do,” Natasha rubbed your arm. “Does Tony know you married the man that killed your father?” You shook your head. “You know he might not take it well, when or if he finds out.”

“Tony will just have to suck it up, Bucky’s fixed now and isn’t who he was when he worked with HYDRA.” You were area of the ear piece in your ear linking you to the rest of the team. Bucky had one too. You knew he heard all that was said and you knew what was going on through his head. 

Howard and Maria Stark were the biggest contribution to his nightmares. 

“Hey guys,” Sam’s voice rang in your ears. “Um, somethings trying to get in.”

“They won’t be able to,” Okoye said.

“Are you sure about that?” You watch as something hit the barrier that surrounds Wakanda. Then another one and soon you’re able to see the barrier itself. 

You turned to see everyone staring out the window. Poor Vision was laying on the table looking helpless. Wanda was hovering over him and staying close to him. You could read her body language well. Wanda loved him. 

T’Challa and Steve exchanged a few words and it appeared they agreed on something. “How much time do you need, Shuri?” 

“As much as you can give me,” Shuri didn’t looked up from her spot. She was too engrossed with what she saw.

“Y/N,’ Steve was approaching you. “It’s best if you stay up here and protect Vision with Wanda.” 

“I agree, Doll,” Bucky’s voice was in your ear. “Whatever’s coming sounds nasty and I want you as far from it as possible.” 

“And if the fight comes towards me?” 

“Then kick their asses and show them some hell,” Natasha smiled. 

***

Hell is what you gave when three creatures broke into the lab. You were quick on your feet but not too quick. One had thrown you off a landing right next to Vision. You got up and did the only thing you thought of.

“Get out of here Vision!” You helped Vision off the table until something crashed into the two of you sending the two of you through the window. 

You slid the slanted roof trying to find something to grab onto. You called out for help only to not get a response back. The edge of the roof was quickly approaching and your hand missed the edge by centimeters. You were then falling three stories down to the ground. Even though your suit could take the impact, you weren’t so sure about your head. Then something grabbed you midair before setting your down. You looked up and saw Rhodey flying away back towards the fight. You made a mental note to try and thank him later. 

“Guys, we got ourselves a Vision situation,” Sam said. 

“Somebody get to Vision,” Steve yelled.

“Already on it,” You replied. You started to weave in and out of the threes looking for Vision. From a distance you heard a clap of thunder and soon saw a flash of lighting and you knew who just entered the fight. 

Something crashed into you and sent you flying to a nearby three. Your head smacked against the trunk. You cried out and landed face first into the ground. Whatever threw you, picked you up by gripping a chunk of your hair. They were disgusting looking and part of you felt like that moment was it. You were a goner. Then they dropped you as they fell to their knees.

“You alright, Doll,” Bucky helped you up and looked you over. 

“I think so,” you were breathing hard. “Not my finest hour.”

Suddenly there was gust of wind. Something was changing and it raised goosebumps on every part of your body. You looked around to see a cloud of blue burst and a purple looking thing walked out. One hand was covered in a gold glove with gems on it. Thanos, you thought. 

“That’s him,” you heard Bruce say. 

Then everyone was racing towards him. Anyone who got close to him was thrown back. Bruce was thrown into boulder. Natasha was pinned under earth that rose from the ground. Bucky was thrown into a three. You and Steve were the only ones who got close. 

You slid in between Thanos’s legs and jumped onto his shoulders. You pulled the knife from your thigh holster. Before you could stab the knife into him, Thanos pulled on your leg and then gripped your neck with one of his giant hands. With each second it was tightening and you barely able to breath. You clawed at the giant hand but failed. The look on his face has a faint smile. He was taking pleasure in killing you.

“No!” Bucky’s voice was heard from someone. 

The grip on your neck loosened some, giving you some breathing air. Thanos looked towards the sound and back at you. He looked you over and then flung you into a tree. You landed on the ground, the wind being knocked out of you. 

You rolled over onto you knees to watch what happened next. 

It all happened in slow motion. Wanda was holding off Thanos while destroying the stone on Visions head. You saw the heartbroken look on her face. She didn’t want to do it but she knew she needed to. Vision had closed his eyes and you knew that he made peace with what was happening. 

Then Vision and the stone were gone.

But that isn’t what surprised you. 

Thanos did something on that glove of his hand. All the while, he spoke quietly to Wanda. Green surrounded that area and suddenly, Vision was back. Wanda realized what was going to happen, so she jumped up and was thrown back by Thanos. Then Thanos had Vision by the neck and ripped the stone right off his head.

Vision was gone again.

Everything started to change when you saw and axe fly passed your head. Thor was then attacking Thanos and digging his axe deep into his opponents chest when Thor stopped. His head turned when he saw Thanos raise his hand up and snap the fingers that were in the gloved hand.

Everything, everywhere was silent and it sent chills down your spine. Something happened and you knew that something was bad and going to leave you heart broken. 

“What did you do?” Thor yelled but Thanos disappeared leaving the group to stare at one of another.

You walked up to Steve who was a few feet from you and helped him up. He walked over to Wanda who was next to Visions body. The look on her face was pure brokenness. 

Little did you know…

“Y/N? Steve?” 

You turned and froze. Bucky had been making his way towards you when he started to turn to dust. You quickly ran over to him and right when you got within grabbing range he fell to the ground. Dust at your feet. 

“No,” you whispered as your knees gave out beneath you. Your hand ran through what was left of your husband. You felt your entire world grow cold. You felt pressure on your chest as you covered your mouth to suppress the sob that took over your body. The of you were happy and talking about having kids and now, not even twenty four hours later, you were left alone looking at the literal ashes of your husband.

You let out a scream you didn’t know your body or vocal cords were capable of.


	5. The Losing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a hard time with losing Bucky that it’s driven you to extreme measures. You are reunited with Tony and soon you learn something about yourself.

A firm hand yanked you back from the edge. The two of you fell back but the numbness in your body wouldn’t let you feel anything. Or was that just you? Your body ached and your thoughts hurt too much the last few weeks and all you wanted was for it to just stop. 

To be gone.

You wanted something different to feel than the numbing pain that coursed through your body. You didn’t want to cry anymore. You didn’t want to wake up crying out for the people you lost. For the one person you needed the most. The one person who could make it feel better 

He was gone. 

Forever.

“What were you thinking?” Steve helped you to your feet but you yanked your arms back. “No, you don’t get to do that!” Steve grabbed your arms again. “Y/N look at me!” Steve shook your shoulders. You lifted your eyes to meet his. “Why?” he whispered as his eyes searched yours but he only saw a blank stare.

Your bottom lip quivered and dropped your head. The tears rolled down your face. “They’re gone,” you let a sob shake through your body. Steve soon had you wrapped tightly in his arms. “They’re gone and it hurts.”

Steve runs a hand up and down your back. “I know,” he whispered. 

“It hurts so much,” you cried into his shoulder. “I just wanted it to be gone.”

Steve pulled away and tilted your chin up to meet his eyes. “Throwing yourself off a building wouldn’t solve anything.”

You closed your eyes. “Tony’s gone and so is Bucky,” your voice broken when you said your husbands name. “I just can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Steve tone turned firm, it made you open your eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together and both hands were on your face. “You can get passed this. Tony and Bucky, they wouldn’t want you to wallow in this. I get it you’re sad, be sad and cry it all out. Don’t throw your life away. You still have friends who care for you.”

You knew Steve was been right. 

The two of you returned to the main conference room where the others were waiting. Everyone’s eyes turned to you, each one there was concern and worry. You didn’t blame them. After Wakanda, you lost it. Bucky was gone and there was no way to get a hold of Tony to see if he was okay or even alive. Bruce had to give you a sedative that knocked you out for two days. When you woke up, you world crashed around you again and you fell into the darkest hole of depression. You had withdrawn from almost everyone but Steve. Steve had kept an eye on you because he knew you better than anyone. And since losing Bucky, Steve probably felt the need to make sure you would be okay without him.

“Everything okay?” Natasha asked softly.

“For now,” Steve said and took a seat next you. “What do we got?” 

What remained of the team, had been trying to find a way to locate Thanos. But no luck at all. Day after day, it had been the same thing. Look all over the universe for any kind of sign. Day after day you sat there with a blank stare. Your eyes never moved from the picture of Bucky on the screen with the words GONE above it. You balled your hands up under the table and soon felt Steve’s hand on yours. 

“Nothing really,” Natasha said softly. “Just the same thing.”

“It’s pointless,” you blurted out. “This is pointless. It’s like finding a needle in a haystack. Thanos being the needle and who fucking universe being the haystack.” You felt your body temperature rise. 

“Oh look who’s talking,” the voice came from the talking raccoon named Rocket. He was a mouthy little thing that was getting on your nerves. You honestly wanted to take a tranquilizer and just shot him with it.

“I would shut up if I were you,” you warned in a threatening tone.

“What are you going to do? Run off crying and have mister solider boy go after you again?” Rocket was this close to being road kill. You knew where the tranquilizer was and you wouldn’t have a hard time getting it.

“You know what,” you pushed away from the table and marched over to Rocket. “I’ve had enough of your insensitive comments lately. Yes everyone lost someone.” You grabbed Rocket by the scruff of his neck, which surprised him and pinned him to the wall. “I lost my brother and my husband. If I want to run off and cry about them, I fucking will.”

“Y/N,” Both Steve and Natasha had a hand on you. “Let him go.” Steve said firmly.

You let go of the raccoon and he fell to the ground. He looked like he regretted what he said because he mumbled an apology and sauntered off back to his seat. You turned around and looked at Natasha and Steve. Natasha looked pleased that you pinned the mouthy creature to the wall while Steve looked concerned.You were one event or action from snapping. Which direction you were going to snap was beyond you.

“Someone had to do it,” you pushed passed them and stopped when you saw something bright coming towards the building. “Guys?”

It was Rocket who confirmed that the thing that was in the air was his spaceship. It was enough to send you running out of the compound followed by Steve and the others. You watched as it was being landed by some lady carrying it. 

Then the loading hatch opened and what you saw had both you and Pepper running. You were the first to fling your arms around Tony. You were aware of the condition he was in but you held him as firmly as you could. Pepper, who was close to tears was hugging him next, kissing him. The action pulled at you heart. You turned and saw Steve watching you. There was a look of relief in his eyes.

You knew what he was thinking because you were thinking it too. Maybe Tony being alive would keep you from falling apart more than you had already.

Once everyone was back in the compound and Tony was on an IV drip, you went to tending to your brother. You brought him food and water. You made sure he had just about anything he needed. The blue chick who helped keep Tony alive, wanted to help you. You couldn’t blame her, she had been with him for nearly a month.

“Thank you, Nebula,” you said as you made Tony his second sandwich. “I am forever in your debt for keeping my brother alive as long as you did.” 

Nebula looked up from the egg salad she was scoping into a bowl. “You’re welcome,” her voice was neutral. “He’s one of the few who have treated me fairly.” 

“For as cocky as my brother is, he’s gotta good heart,” you laughed. For the first time in almost a month. It had come so naturally, it left a smile on your face. You were going to be okay.

Then there was yelling from the conference room. You rushed to find Tony standing head to head with Steve. You rushed in between them hands on both of their chests.

“What the hell is going on here?” you demanded. 

“Where were you Cap?” Tony ignored you. He tried to pushed your arm away but instead, he fell and passed out. 

“Tony!” you dropped to you knees. “What were you arguing about?”

“Us losing,” Steve said softly. 

Tony was moved to a room and given a sedative. You and Pepper sat by his side and just stared at him. It was weird seeing your brother this way. So hurt, in pain and vulnerable. Was this what you looked like to the team? 

“You know,” Pepper said softly, not taking her eyes of Tony. “Tony never stopped looking for ways to get you home. He hated the idea of you on the run living in a flea infested hotel.”

You smiled, “Well, I wasn’t living in any flea infested hotels. I was in Wakanda these last few years.”

“He stared at that phone, wanting to call you and check in on you. But Tony’s stubborn.”

You stood up and stood in the door way and watched your team talk over the hologram globe. “I wanted to as well,” you turned around and crossed your arms and leaned on the door frame. “You know, the man I married, was Bucky Barnes. I fell in love with him after we undid all the damage HYRDA had done to him.”

“I know,” Pepper looked at you. Her eyes weren’t judging you at all. “I put two and two together. You and Tony may be different, but the two of you are so easy to read.” 

“Hey,” Steve was behind you. “We found him. Are you up for this? Do you want to stay?” 

“Fuck no,” you went to your room to suit up. “Let’s kill this son of bitch.”

***

In no time everyone was strapped down in Rocket’s ship. You were told that if you got your hands on the stone, there would be a chance to bring everyone back. It’s what held you together for the entire flight. 

You looked around and caught Steve’s eye. He gave a thumbs up and a thumbs down, asking if you were okay. The two of you did this a lot on mission years ago. You gave a smile and a thumbs up. Steve mouth back Good. 

The jump that Nebula mentioned, it was beautiful. Your eyes widened at the colors flying passed you guys. You wished Bucky were to see it. He would have gotten a kick out this. 

You guys approached the planet. Carol, the woman who brought Tony back, was hovering in front of you guys. “There’s no one here, it’s just him.”

“Perfect,” Thor said.

The ship landed and in stealth mode, all of you slowly approached the hut that Thanos occupied. The moment when he walked in, everyone jumped out and managed to hold him while Thor cut his gloved hand off. It rolled over to Rocket who looked at it and looked up horrified. 

“They’re gone,” he said.

“Where are they?” Steve and Thor said at the same time. 

“I destroyed them,” Thanos grunted.

“You used them a few days ago,” Steve’s voice rose. “Where are they?”

“I used the stones to destroy the stones,” Thanos said. 

“Liar,” you pointed your bow staff at him. 

“My father is many things, but a liar isn’t one of them,” Nebula said taking a step towards the purple giant.

Your body froze and sent chills just about everywhere. This was your only chance to get Bucky back. Voice’s echoed as you turned around and you were getting dizzy and sick to your stomach. You heard a slice and your turned to see the head of Thanos rolling towards you. You almost puked right there. 

Steve was next to you, “Y/N?”

“We need to get out of here. I need to get out of here,” you pushed passed him and rushed to the ship.

***

You were back on Earth, and sitting on the bathroom floor in you room. Your abs hurt from puking way too much the last hour. All that was in your stomach was stomach acid and you just kept hacking it up. 

“You’re not getting dark and twisty in here are you?” Steve ventured into the bathroom and saw you on the floor. “Everything okay? You look pale and clammy.”

You looked up at him. “Do you know how much stomach acid there is in someone’s body?” You felt your stomach turn again. “Oh shit,” you twisted around and grabbed the toilet. You let everything in you, if there was still anything left in you, out. Steve pulled back your hair and rubbed your back. When you were done, you sat back. “The limit doesn’t exist like at all.” 

Steve sat next to you, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re not feeling good and I’m sorry about today. I shouldn’t have given you that kind of hope.”

“Don’t,” you hung your head back and looked at Steve. “Part of me somehow knew that it wouldn’t happen. At least I got my big brother back right?” You felt the tears forming in your eyes. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Steve answered.

You reached beside you and picked up the towel that was sitting next to you. You kept the object under it wrapped. “I need you to tell me what this says.” You handed it to him. 

Steve took it slowly from your hands. “Is this…”

“Please,” you waved your hands. “Just tell me what it says.”

Silence filled the air.

You recalled looking for something to ease your stomach after the second puking earlier. You were opening drawers when you happened upon a single pregnancy test. You had bought it after a slip with a one night stand years ago. You didn’t have a use for it until now.

Steve sucked in a deep breath. “Oh Y/N,” his voice was saddened.

“What?”

Steve handed the test back to you. You took it and looked down. You thought you had prepared for this moment but you hadn’t. You were frozen in place and weren’t sure what to think. Your bottom lip quivered as you stared at the words that said PREGNANT. 

“How can someone be so happy and sad at the same time?” you whispered and the tears fell. “He should be here, Steve. We planned this and now Bucky’s not here. Bucky won’t know about his kid.” You cried harder than you ever did. Steve had pulled you into a hug and just let you cry.

***

You stood in Tony’s room. This time, alone. Pepper had gone to sleep so you had alone time with Tony. You were staring into space and thinking about the future. What would you do? How are you going to raise a child all on your own? What if they turned out to be like their father? Would you be able to handle it?

“Gosh! You remind me of Dad when you stand like that,” Tony’s voice pulled you from the window. There was faint smile on his face. He had looked better than he had last night when he flew in. 

“Hey,” you went to sit next to him. “Let me call Pepper and let her know you’re awake.”

“No, no, She knows,” Tony reached out for your hand and you took it. “I woke up a bit last night while you guys were gone. Any luck?”

You licked you lips. “No,” you shook your head and felt your face fall. “It was a total bust. But at least we tried.” You looked away as you felt the tears slowly escape your eyes and roll down your cheek. 

“Hey, now, Y/N/N,” Tony squeezed your hand. “What’s the matter?”

You wiped your hand with your left hand, letting it linger on your face. From the corner of your eyes, you saw Tony tilt this head some and you realized what he was looking at. “You should know something thing,” you said looking at the vibrainum band on your ring finger. 

“Who was the lucky guy?” Tony asked softy. Your heart ached when you heard him use the word WAS. It made it all the more real to you. 

“Promise me you’ll listen?” You whispered.

“Okay,” Tony took your hand again. 

You took a moment to answer. You didn’t realize how hard it would be to tell your brother you married the man that killed your guys father. But you had to do it. He needed to know. 

“I married, um,” you sniffed and forced a smile. “I married Bucky. We were in Wakanda and I helped fix what HYRDA did to him and in the process, we fell in love. Got married about a year ago and now…” your voice trailed off into a whisper as more tears rolled down your face. 

“Now what, dear?” Tony was gentle. Which surprised you. 

“I’m pregnant with his kid,” you choked out. 

Tony motioned you to sit next to him on the bed. You climbed onto the bed and let your big brother hold you for a few minutes. “I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

“You’re not mad or going to flip out about who I married?” You pulled back some to get a better look at Tony. 

“Nope, because Pepper told me,” Tony gently pushed your head back down onto his shoulder. “She also said he disappeared too and that just destroyed you. I couldn’t be mad. I wasn’t thrilled though but, happy that you found someone to make you happy. Now, I’m heartbroken to see my baby sister sad and there’s nothing I can do to fix it.”

You nestled you head into his neck. “Thank you,” you mumbled.

“So what now?” Tony asked pulling you back. “What are going to do? 

You took a deep breath because you had thought about it. Long and hard.

“I think I’m going to go back to Wakanda.”


	6. Hello Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience pregnancy and labor without Bucky

They say that the second trimester is the glowing stage. They say that your first trimester symptoms like the morning sickness and such, will go away as well. Who ever made that shit up, you wanted to kick in the balls or jab in the throat. Or maybe both.

This pregnancy was killing you with all the puking and breaking out like a hormonal teenager going through puberty. You hated it but you also kind of loved it. You were carrying the only thing you had left of Bucky and you wanted to take it all in. But you didn’t think your body you take you seriously.

You had been back in Wakanda for two months. It still had it’s beauty after everything that had happened. Okoye welcomed you back with open arms. Literally. She hugged you so tight that you began to question the woman’s actions. She was always so firm and straight forward and didn’t look like the hugging type. But there she was, hugging you with a huge smile on her face. She hugged you again when you told her about the baby and said that she would be with you the whole way.

The first few days you tried to stay in the home Bucky had built for you guys. But the quiet ate at you each day and each night. You saw him everywhere in that house and with your hormones higher than normal, you were almost in tears each night. You missed that tight hug of his when he would pull you into his arm in a deep sleep. You missed the brush of his lips as he said good night to you. You missed the feeling of his finger tips running along your bare skin. You missed it all.

So, on the fourth day, you boxed what you could of yours and Bucky’s and moved back into your old apartment. You weren’t getting rid of the house, oh gosh no. The thought of you getting ride of it killed just as much as losing Bucky. You were just staying away from it until you could work your way back into there when the time was right.

If the time was ever right.

You rolled over in bed and just stared at the ceiling. You cried yourself to sleep again last night. The nights were hard because you were alone with you thoughts. And since everything that had happened, your thoughts kept you up most nights.

Being pregnant not only brought on morning sickness, it brought you vivid dreams. Dreams that broke your heart when you woke up. Dreams that scared you. Dreams that replayed that horrible day. Some mornings you woke up drenched in sweat and some mornings you woke up in tears.

This morning, you up in a daze. The dream you had, it left you with confused and with questions. You had been helping the Border Tribe and had visited the spot you lost Bucky in. On your way back you knew you were being followed. You gave a warning and spun around, only to be face to face with Bucky. Bucky had blocked your swing. You guys had just stared at each other until a child screamed. Waking you up.

Your phone buzzed next to you, making you sigh and grab it. It was a long, flat little thing that was a gift from Tony. You barely used it because everything you used these last couple months was Shuri’s computer. You stared at the caller ID and saw that it was Steve. He had called everyday since you left New York. But you ignored him. The reason being, you just wanted to be left alone and time.

Time to adjust to being a widow and single mother.

“What part of give me time and space don't you understand?” You answered the phone rather rudely than you anticipated.

“Oh thank God,” Steve’s voice sounded relieved. “Why haven’t you been answering me?”

“I told you before,” you sat up in your bed and felt a light wave of nausea wash over you. “That I needed space. I needed time. And that I will call you when I’m ready.”

You recalled the argument you and Steve had. At first, Steve was on all on board with you going back to Wakanda. He had just assumed he was going with you to help you through the pregnancy but you had said no. Steve had tried hard to argue it, saying you needed to be looked after given you were pregnant. “For the sake of Bucky’s memory” he had told you.

“But I don’t need you! You are a constant reminder of him and I can’t have that right now.”

“Look, Steve,” you rubbed your face. “I’m fine. The baby’s fine. Very healthy by the way, I’ll send an ultrasound later. You can relax now.”

Steve was quiet on the other end of the line. You wondered what was going through is head. Was it the argument the two of you had? Was it trying to make sure you weren’t going into a dark place? Was it that he needed to see or hear that you were good? It could have been a million things.

“Y/N, I need you to understand something,” Steve’s voice was neutral. “I just want to make sure you’re taken care of. Both of you. This baby, is all that we have left of Bucky. Bucky was,” Steve’s voice stared to break. This was equally hard on him just as it was on you. “He was like my brother. He looked out for me before the war. I feel like I owe him to look after you and his child. So please let me?”

You sat there staring at the zipped up dress that Tony sent you for his and Peppers wedding. God, you hated dresses and the last time you wore one was during yours an Bucky’s wedding. Something that had been easy for him to slip off during the wedding night. You closed your eyes and let the memory of skin on skin, soft moans and groans flood your head.

“Okay,” you responded softly opening you eyes. “In two days, Tony and Pepper are getting married here in Wakanda. I’m Tony’s best woman, instead of man. I still need a plus one.”

***

The small ceremony was beautiful. The sun began to set at the moment Okoye pronounced Tony and Pepper husband and wife. The kiss was passionate and it pulled at your heart, but you refused to let it mess up this beautiful moment. This was your big brother’s moment. He was marrying the woman who has been by his side for over a decade.

When the reception started you, wondered off to the last place you shared a kiss with Bucky. You awkwardly sat in the dress and poured yourself a glass of sparkling cider. Courtesy of Tony. He didn’t want you feeling left out whenever someone called for a toast.

“Hey, there you are.”

You turned to see Steve walking down the hall. He wore a nice button up and dress pants. When Tony learned that Steve Rogers was going to be at his wedding, he wasn’t thrilled at all. He went on and on about all the stuff Steve had done. Even knowing about Bucky killing Howard. Then you mentioned that you married Bucky so maybe you shouldn’t go either. Tony rolled his eyes and said he had to stay away from the bourbon. You knew that Tony really had nothing against Steve—Tony was still torn about losing and not having Steve there with him.

“Yeah, whatever food they are having was making me nauseous,” you replied. “Since becoming pregnant, I had the nose of a blood hound while on a good hunt.”

Steve laughed and sat on the ground next to you. “I can only imagine.”

“I’m sorry for pushing you out,” you placed a hand on his leg. “I shouldn’t have. But losing Bucky and then finding out about this baby, I needed space to clear my mind.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Steve patted your hand. “I understand. I just wanted to make sure you’re being taken care. Which you are, Okoye has assured me you are doing really well. I just want to be there for this baby. Tell them about their father when they get older. Cause you know, Uncle Steve has all the fun stories about their daddy.”

You laughed. “And if they’re anything like Bucky?”

Steve smiled at you and squeezed your hand. “They’ll be sweet on just about everyone. Kind and friendly. But given that they will also have some Stark in them, they will be hot headed and stubborn.”

“Oh stop it,” you pushed Steve. But he was right. This baby, they will be the perfect mixture of you and Bucky.

***

The rest of the pregnancy flew by. Your morning sickness finally went away but then the sciatica came and left you trying to find comfortable positions to sit in to lay in. At night you slept with multiple pillows, but yet, you were still uncomfortable. Then the baby’s moves got more firm and they would jab your ribs and pelvic bone just for the fun of it. You were convinced the baby was a boy given how much strength they used to suck in your breath or make you whimper. The thought of having a boy, it made you teary eyed. Bucky would have been over the moon with having a son.

“Any day now,” Okoye said as she walked into the lab. “Any day we will get to meet the little tiger.” Okoye used the nickname you had been using since you felt that first kick. “Have you thought about what you will call the baby?’

You slowly spun around in your chair. You had been living in that chair most of the day. You had been feeling contraction after contraction all day, but nothing in them said you were in labor or getting there. It almost made you want to scream.

You wanted this baby out.

“Well,” you said drumming your fingers on your bulging belly. “I’ve only thought of boy names. Ezra James or James Isaiah or even naming him after Bucky. I wanted to incorporate Bucky into this.”

“And if it’s a girl?” Okoye asked looking up from whatever she was shuffling through.

You sighed. “It’s been hard coming up with names for a little girl. I wouldn’t know how to get Bucky in there.”

“What was your mothers name?”

“Olivia,” You smiled at what memory you had of your mother. She was beautiful with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Maybe start there.”

You smiled and got up. The moment you did, you felt a gush of liquid between your legs. You looked down to see the clear liquid running down your legs, your shorts soaked to the core. You knew what was happening but you still just stared at the water slowly pooling on the floor of the lab.

The door to the lab opened, causing you to look up. In waltzed Steve. Steve had been coming every few weeks to check in on your and make sure you had what you needed for the baby. In his hands was a small little gift bag. You guessed it was more baby clothes or something related to the baby.

Steve stopped in his tracks and stared between you and Okoye. “Is everything okay?” he asked cautiously.

“Those better be baby clothes.”

If Steve hadn’t been there, you probably would have given birth in the hallway. He had gotten you to the infirmary faster than anything. You had prepared for this moment, you had a set up all ready and Okoye had called the midwives.

“They will be here soon,” Okoye said helping you into a gown and getting IV’s hooked into you. “Just breath and listen to your body.”

When the midwives got to the in, they checked you. Each contraction was more painful than the last. This was most painful thing you have every done.

“You are too far dilated for the epidural,” one of the women said.

Your eyes widened. “There’s nothing?” You asked. Your voice had rose an octave. “Like nothing at all?”

“Nothing,” the woman said. “You are at a nine and should be ready to push here soon.”

“What does nine mean?” Steve asked.

The woman glared at Steve like he was unwanted. “Who is this? Why is he in here?”

“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve answered slowly.

“I need you out,” the woman spat. “We don’t allow men into our delivery rooms.”

Steve stared at you, but you were equally surprised. “He stays,” you gritted your teeth together. “If you don’t like that…” A painful contraction ripped through your body. You cried out and gripped the bed sheets. Tears stung your eyes as your body was telling you it was ready to bear down and push.

“Steve,” you whimpered out your friends name. He was by your side and holding your hand. “Stay. I can’t do this alone.”

“He needs to be out,” the woman spat.

“And he will stay by my order,” Okoye stood toe to toe with the woman. “Suck it up or leave.”

The women glared at each other when another contraction ripped through your body. This one was had you screaming and gripping onto Steve’s hand. You wanted to just give up. This pain was too much for you bare.

“I can’t,” you whimpered. “It hurts bad.”

“Yes you can,” the voice was in your head. But it wasn’t just any other voice. It was his voice. It was Bucky’s. You closed your eyes and let the tears fall. “You can do this. You know why, Doll? You are Howards kid. Stubborn as hell. Strong as hell. You don’t give up. Now don’t give up on our baby. You got this, Doll. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

The next contraction gave your a warning as your body started to bare down all on its own. Your eyes snapped open and you saw that the midwives had left. Okoye had slammed the door and turned.

“The baby’s coming,” you cried as the contraction hit you harder than ever. Your body began to push down.

It felt like something was trying to rip your body apart. But in the most beautiful way. Okoye was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. She was encouraging you every step of the way. As was Steve. He continued to hold your hand and wipe the hair from your face.

“You’re doing a great job,” he said.

“One more, Y/N,” Okoye said. “I can see the baby’s head.”

With one last forceful contraction and push, you cried out with everything you had. All the hurt. All the pain. All the loss. All of it. It left your body as your child came out of your womb, screaming.

You slumped back into the bed as you felt Okoye pull the screaming baby from in between your legs. You were breathing hard and the tears still fell from your eyes. If it hadn’t been for hearing Bucky’s voice, you weren’t sure if you were going to make it through that. 

Steve rubbed your hand. “You did it,” he smiled down at you. “Bucky would be so proud of you.”

“Here we go,” Okoye walked up. The baby had calmed down and was bundled in a blanket. “A perfect, beautiful little girl.”

Okoye gently placed the child into your arms. You felt your heart swell as you took in the features of your daughter. The dark hair that covered her head to the tiny little fingers that gripped around yours. Your lips quivered as you saw that her little nose was the exact same as Bucky’s.

“Hello, sweet Olivia,” you softly choked out. Those little eyes opened and there you saw the most gorgeous blue eyes. Bucky’s eyes.

“After your mom?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” you smiled. “Her name is Olivia James Barnes.”


	7. A Chance (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed and you have adjusted to motherhood. Steve and Tony pay you a visit. You and Steve talk about a moment you guys had.

Four years came and went. 

You fell naturally into motherhood. Olivia was a good baby. She slept well during the night unless she had been teething up a storm. Those days you drank all the coffee you could. There were days you had a hard time but Okoye was there to help out and so did Steve whenever he came by. Steve and you grew closer as he helped you with Olivia. You called him super Uncle. The love and adoration that was always on Steve’s face, made you feel like you can almost move on. But the idea always scared you.

Olivia was a smart kid. She was a Stark to a T. She got her hands on just about anything and would make things. And for an almost four year old, it was extremely impressive. Impressive that Tony would sent little building kits for her and she would get them done in a few days with your help. She had the attitude of a Stark but she had the heart of a Barnes. Just like Steve predicted. 

Your daughter’s facial expressions were one hundred percent Bucky’s. The way smiles played on the corner of her little lips down to the way she expressed herself with her eyes. Her long hair remained dark as well as her blue eyes. She was a miniature version of Bucky. Steve even said that each time he came back to visit, Olivia looked more and more like him. 

Olivia was the calm to the the storm you had been through. 

She kept you from falling apart.

She kept you whole.

But yet, you never moved on from losing Bucky. 

You walked into the lab to find Olivia in the same place you had left her. She obsessed over the erector set Tony sent her. Tony loved to spoil his niece, just like you loved to spoil yours. A few months after Tony and Peppers wedding, Pepper had become pregnant and shortly after Olivia was born, so was Morgan. Whenever you went to visit them, which was the only time you left Wakanda, the two girls were inseparable. It killed you and Tony to see them have to part ways. 

“What are you building this time, bug?” you asked as you sat next to her. Her dark hair hung around her face. She had always refused to where hair bands unless it was to bed. 

“A rower coatter,” Olivia’s face popped through the hair, a huge smile on her face. The smile took your breath away. “Can you picture it to Unca Twony?” She loved it when you sent her completed works to Tony. And Tony loved it too.

“Sure thing,” you leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. “How about this weekend we go see them? I’m sure Morgan and you can find something in Uncle Tony’s workshop.” Olivia’s eyes lit up when you said Morgan and workshop. When the two of you would visit, Tony and you would find the girls in Tony’s workshop. You had to convince him to make a small space for the girls since they were always found there.

You sat down at your work table and began to fumble with the scrap metal in front of you. You made it your mission to get cleaner and better filtered water to the Border Tribe after discovering their wells were either running dry or had harmful bacteria in them. It took you a week and a lot of using that Stark charm to get M’Baku to agree to your aqueduct like creation. 

“All I need to do is come up with good design,” you whispered to yourself. 

After an hour of fumbling and putting pieces together. You finally came up with the perfect example. Now, all you need to do is email Tony what you need. 

After hitting send on your email, you looked up to see Okoye walk into the lab. Over the last few years, the two of you have grown closer and could count on each other. You trusted her with yours and Olivia’s life. 

“Okie,” Olivia shouted and ran to the woman. Okoye knelt down and let Olivia jump into her arms. Okoye had grown so fond of Olivia that she would take her out with the other members of the guard to show her what they were doing. Olivia loved it. 

“How are you little Tiger?” Okoye kept the little nickname for Olivia from when she was in the womb. She has proven to be just that too.

“Good,” then off Olivia went back to her little work table. A true Stark never fully leaving their work undone. 

“I see you got your aqueduct done,” Okoye came over to you. “When will we be able to get this done?”

“As soon as Tony can send me what I need, we will be able to get it up and running.” You pushed back from the table. “How’s the guard doing? Were they able to get the barrels of water out there?”

Since finding out about the water situation, you and Okoye decided it would be best to send water until you figured out what you needed to do. So Tony sent twelve barrels to fill with water, even though you asked for six. Tony somehow knew you would need more. Once a week Okoye and the guard would swap out six for six new ones. It was a good process. 

“They did,” Okoye crossed her arms and watched Olivia. “This water should last more than a week. They had two barrels still full.”

“Good, that gives us enough time to get this thing built and get them water,” You stood up and made your way around the table. 

“I haven’t seen Steve around these last few weeks,” Okoye gave you a side eye and smirk.

“I may have made our friendship awkward,” you said walking to get water. You slightly cringe at the last conversation the two of you had about a month ago. Since then Steve only called or texted you. Making the conversations brief.

“How could you make it awkward? It’s not like you two slept together…”Okoye’s chuckle died as she saw your face. “You slept with him, didn’t you?”

You pressed your lips into a thin line. Did you regret it? Nope, it was the first time in years you could let yourself just go like that. Was it the right time for something like that? Nope, but you thought it was and the next morning you had to tell Steve that. 

“I did and it was great,” you closed your eyes as you remembered that night. “Then when morning came, some switch flipped and I just couldn’t do it. I wasn’t ready.” Your voice began to shake as you remembered the exact moment you knew you weren’t ready to move on.

Okoye reached out and touched your shoulder. “It’s okay. Someday you will. Tiger will need a father figure to look up to. Steve Rogers is that kind of man.” 

Okoye was right. Steve was the right kind of man and you knew deep down you should maybe at least give him a chance. “I’ll call him this evening when I’m settled down for the night.” Then you replayed that night in your head. 

The tension.

The kiss.

The feeling of his skin on yours.

The warmth of his breath on your bare skin.

***

You sat on the couch mindlessly flipping through a magazine, while you sipped on your beer. You rarely drank so you always wanted to keep it light. Steve was putting Olivia to bed and seemingly, it sounded like it was going well. She normally tries every kind of tactic to stay up later. When a door opened, you looked up to see Steve walking your way.

“Asleep already?” you asked setting the magazine on the coffee table. “You didn’t drug her did you?”

Steve laughed and sat on the couch next to you. He cracked open a beer and took a long drink. “Nope, she just wanted four stories and by the time I got through the third one, she was out.”

You leaned over and rested your head on Steve’s shoulder. You swore you felt his muscles tense for split second. “You are a life saver!” 

Steve gave a light chuckle. “Tell me whats new? How’s Tony and them doing?”

“Still won’t talk to you huh?” you leaned away. You saw the hardness in those blue eyes. Tony still held some feelings towards Steve. You tried a few times to get Tony to just move on and forgive him for whatever it was. But Tony was a Stark.

“Nope,” Steve emphasized the P in nope. 

“Well, they're doing good, Liv and I are going to see them next weekend,” you poked your finger into Steve’s arm. “You can come, you know? He’s asks about you too.” 

Steve leaned forward and folded his hands. “I can’t,” he said not making eye contact. “I have that group i’ve been leading.”

You stood up with a huff and walked to the small kitchen. “You and your fucking excuses Steve Rogers. You and Tony are like freaking teenage girls who had a stupid fight and wont talk to each other.” You turned to see that Steve had gotten up and had his hands on his hips. “I’m just saying,” you turned to wash the few dishes in the sink. “You guys were the best of friends. You guys hung out almost all the time.”

You didn’t hear Steve come up beside you. You jumped a little but realized he was helping by drying the dishes. “That’s not why I hung out with him. People just assumed that, I just wanted to be closer to you and for the fucking life of me, I couldn’t man up and ask you out.” You rarely ever heard Steve swear. It surprised you each time. 

But that wasn’t what made you drop the plate. You looked towards Olivia room and hoped that she didn’t wake up. You were in the clear. 

“For years,” Steve continued as he turned to you. You just stood there and stared at the plate in the sink. The water spilling from the faucet, splashing water droplets around the sink. “I watched you with guy after guy. Almost dying in New York and then almost dying in Sokovia. I wouldn’t know what I would have done if you had.” Steve turned you with his hands. You kept your eyes on the ground. “The that day when Bucky went back on ice, that smile you two exchanged, I knew it was too late. I couldn’t be mad. The two you were perfect for each other.”

“Steve…” you stared to say but he shushed you.

“Then you lost Bucky and that literally almost killed.” Steve took his free hand and lifted your face to meet his eyes. They were soft and you saw just about every emotion he was felling. “Seeing you on that building ledge, I didn’t just pull you back for Bucky’s sake. I pulled you back for mine.” 

Whatever happened next, it was beyond you. You didn’t know how it happened, but you found yourself closing the gap between you and Steve and pressing your lips firmly to his. His lips were soft and gentle. It was like something took possession of you body. Steve placed both hands on the side of your face and pulled away. 

“You’re not kissing me because I told you how felt?” Steve asked resting his forehead on yours. 

“I don’t know.” you answered honestly. Your eyes were closed and you were breathing hard. You really weren’t certain why you kissed Steve. He was never more than just a friend. But these last few years he’s been there for you and Olivia. “Just roll with it.”

And Steve did.

Steve pressed his lips back to yours and deepened it. One of his hands slowly makes its way to the back your neck, while the other goes down to you waist. It grips firmly as he backs you into the living room.Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. Steve’s tongue slid across your bottom one, causing you to groan. 

“Not here,” you slightly pulled away. “My room.”

Steve’s hand left your neck and shot down your waist. Without any effort, he picked up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he wrapped his strong arms around you. Steve started towards your room. You buried your face into his neck and felt his body tense up and him suck in a breath. 

Once in the room and the door closed, Steve had your back pressed to the door. His breath was by your ear. Sending chills down your back and making you ache for him between your legs. “I am going to take my time with you,” he whispered in your ear, sending yet another chill down your back. 

“Show you me what you got, Captain,” you rolled your hips into his already hard erection. Even thorough your cotton pajama shorts, you could feel his cock straining against his jeans as it twitched.

Steve’s eyes grew dark as he spun the two of you around and dropped you on the bed. He bent down and pulled your bottoms and underwear. He saw how wet you were without even having to look at your underwear. 

“Someone’s excited,” he teased as he tossed the clothes to the side. 

You pushed up on your elbows and gave him a smirk. “I can say the same about you.”

Steve smirked and rose an eyebrow before pulling you legs and placing them over his shoulder. “Let’s see if you taste better than you look.” Without another word, you watched as Steve dove in. His lips meeting your clit and his tongue shooting right inside you. 

With a gasp, you shoot a hand to push his face further. The way he licked, sucked, and flicked his tongue around, had you shaking and breathing hard. You couldn’t stop whimpering his name as you felt yourself quickly getting towards that edged.

“Steve,” you whimpered. Your legs pulled him closer and you could feel him hum against your clit as his tongue fucked you. The vibration of his hum was what sent you over the edge. You cried out and both your hands and legs pushed Steve further, if that were possible, into you. Your body shook as your orgasm rocked through your body. And Steve still ate at you until your back fell onto the bed. 

You lifted your head up to see Steve stand up and discard his clothes. When his cock sprung free, it had you drooling and you wanted it all inside of you. Steve made his way between your legs and looked at your shirt, with his bare hands, he ripped the fabric off your body throwing it behind him. Looking into his eyes, you could see the hunger and lust. He dipped down and kissed you, tasting your release on his lips. He gripped your hands in his and placed them above your head.

“I want to hear you say it again,” Steve mumbled against your lips. You felt himself line up with your entrance.

You know what he meant. “Fuck me, Captain.” 

With that, Steve slipped inside you effortlessly. A soft moan escaped your lips letting Steve’s tongue shoot into your mouth. Once he was fully inside you, he waited until you were adjusted before he started to move in and out of you slow. You slowly lifted your hips but Steve used a hand to pin them back.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” he hummed as he peppered kisses to your jawline. 

“Well,” you wrapped your legs around his waist. “If you don’t do anything about that slow movement, I will have no choice but to take control.” 

Steve pulled out all the way and then slammed right back into you. You cried and moaned as he grunted as the pleasurable action was repeated. His cock slid against your wall in the most beautiful way. You arched your back into his chest each time his cock hit your cervix. His pelvic bone rubbed your clit perfectly, making you moaning, whimpering mess under him. The pressure on you hands and hip being pinned, added to the mess you already were in. 

Begging him not to stop.

Pleading him to keep going.

Calling him things, you never thought you would call him before.

It all was bringing you closer to the edge. 

Soon, Steve’s thrusting slowed but they were still hard and deep. His grunt were deeper, inside his chest. He let go of your hands and hip and wrapped his arms around you. You did the same. You knew you were at the edge and you knew that Steve was close too. You pushed his face up and see could see the love he had in that moment in his eyes. It was all for you. 

“Cum for me,” you whispered. 

With one hard thrust, Steve spilled right into you and triggered your orgasm. Your bodies shook together and your breaths were still uneven as the both of you came down. Steve pushed himself up and cupped your face with hand. He leaned down and kissed you slowly. There was no hunger behind it. Just love and passion. Then he rolled over and pulled you into his arms before the two of you fell asleep.

In that moment, everything felt right.

Morning came when Steve gently woke you up. He sat on the side of the bed and brushed back some hair. “Hey,” his voice was gentle. “Breakfast is ready and Liv wanted to show you the pancake we made you.”

You sat up and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Eight, you deserved a morning to sleep in. Especially after last night.” Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. “I’ll let you get ready.”

Once you were alone, you slid out of bed and went to the closet. When you turned the light on, your eyes landed on a box that was labeled BUCKY.

***

You were putting things away as you thought about that morning. You had just told Olivia to pick up her space for the day when you turned around and froze. There stood Steve and Tony. Their faces told you that they meant business. 

Olivia squealed when she saw the two men and ran towards them. Steve hugged her while he made eye contact with you. Then Olivia jumped into Tony’s arms. He picked her up and he had the biggest smile on his face. She pointed towards her project and mumbled something. Tony’s face just lit up. 

“I guess while I’m here, we can get you something else,” He told her as she wiggled out of his arms. “Sorry, dear,” he said as he and Steve approached. “We would have called but what we have to tell you has to be said in person.”

You gulped. Tony’s tone had you wondering what he needed to say. Steve just stood to the side and had his hands on his hips. His eyebrows furrowed. Taking a deep breath you turned to a random guard that was placed there to watch over you guys. “Can you take her to Okoye?”

The woman took Olivia’s hand and walked out with her. You turned to the two men but it was Steve you addressed. “What’s going on?” 

“You may want to sit down for this,” Steve said. 

You looked to Tony and he nodded. “Okay,” you sat in your chair. “What is it?”

“We may have found a way to bring everyone back.” 

You froze. Coolness filled your body and in the wake of it washing over you, goosebumps followed. Your breathing got stuck in your throat as and you grabbed your water and chugged the rest of it. Your ears were ringing and couldn’t hear what was being said by Steve or Tony. 

“Let her breath, Rogers,” Tony’s hand was instantly on your back. “Gosh! We said we would ease her into this. Not dump it on her all at once.”

“How?” you choked out.

“Time travel,” Tony gently said as he sat on your table. “Do you remember Scott Lang? Well he helped me make it possible.” 

Then you laughed. You laughed so hard that nearly fell out of your chair. “Time travel?” you asked trying to catch your breath. “You guys are going to go back into time and stop Thanos? What would that mean for us? I wouldn’t get Bucky back. 2018 me would still have Bucky and raise a child with him.”

Tony shushed you with his finger on your mouth. “Slow down, little sister. We are going back to get the stones and bring them to our time. Hoping it’ll work.”

You leaned back in your chair and folded your arms across your chest. You stared at Steve, who couldn’t take his eyes off you. “Do you think this will work?” You asked them both. 

“We have to try, right?” Steve responded. “We owe it to those we lost. If not, then we just go on with life.”

You took a deep breath and just stared into space. You thought deeply about what was being said. You could get your husband back. Olivia could have her father. But what happens if this doesn’t work? Then you’re heartbroken all over again. You didn’t have the stomach to have such hope that they were serving to you on a silver plater. But yet, here you were taking it. Because that’s that just who you were.

“Okay,” you stood up. “Then I’m coming with you guys.”

“Nope, thats a huge ass pile of nope,” Tony said standing up too. “You missy, are staying here.”

“I agree,” Steve said. 

“You have Olivia to care for,” Tony started to say.

“And you have Morgan,” you pointed out.

“She has two parents,” Tony said taking your shoulders in his hands. “Olivia only has one. For now. And if this were to go sideways and something happens to me, I need you there for Pepper.” 

You took another deep breath. Tony was right. “Okay.”

“Perfect,” Tony said letting you go. “Now, I am going to go look for my darling niece and buy her something extravagant.” Tony walked out of the lab leaving you and Steve looking at each other.

The tension in the air was almost suffocating. You knew Steve didn’t want to look at you, he kept darting his eyes away from your each time you looked towards him. It wasn’t that the morning after sleeping with him was bad. There wasn’t even an argument. You just simply told him as you held one of Bucky’s shirts with a few tears in eyes that you couldn’t. That you needed some time. 

Well, if this time travel thing works, then there goes the time you needed.

“You know,” you walked over to Steve. “I’m getting the feeling that you are partly on board with this.”

Steve looked down at the ground and then back at you. “What makes you say that?” 

You made a face at him. “One, I’ve known you for over a decade. Two, you’re looking at me like you want to throw me on something and have your way with me. But you can’t because you’re best friend, also my husband could be coming back.”

Steve cracked a smile that disappeared just as fast. “It’s just horrible timing on my end. I’m fully on board with this.”

“Good,” you started to leave and turned back to Steve. “If this doesn’t work out, I’ll give us a shot. See where us goes.”

“And if Bucky comes back and he finds out about that night?” 

“Then I tell him the truth,” you shrugged your shoulders. “In fact, I will just tell him. He’s been gone for five years. He would have expected me to move on. Now, let’s find my brother before he buys Liv something that’s too big to fit in my apartment.” 

***

A few days have went by. Tony had sent the stuff you needed to get water to the Border Tribe. You and some volunteers set to work on getting it all started. It was hard long work that you decided to stay in your old house with Olivia. It made it easier to wake up and get to work and let Olivia play with the other children. 

On the fourth day, you were ready to break ground when you noticed a change in the air. The same kind of change five years ago. You shook your head and passed it of as just thinking too much into it. You were too tired, you could barely sleep in that house still. You stayed up most nights as your mind raced with memories. And emotions.

“Let’s take a few hours,” you said to the others as you got up. You could barely concentrate. Today was the day that you brother and friends went on that time travel mission. You couldn’t help but worry about it going wrong. You were waiting for word about if it worked or not.

Olivia ran up to you and jumped into your arms. She nuzzled her face into your neck and you let out a soft sigh. She always knew when you needed hugs the most. She pulled back and took your face in her tiny, little hands. Her clear blue eyes stared deep into yours. She didn’t have to say anything to tell you that everything will be fine no matter what happened. 

“I wuv you, Mommy,” she said.

“I love you, too, Tiger,” you gave her little butterfly kisses and set her down. “Can you take her back to the lab? I’m gong to take a few minutes and catch up later.”

“Yes, Missus Barnes,” the guard said taking your daughters hand in theirs. 

When you alone you started to stare at the supplies in front of you. You wondered if this was actually enough. You wanted this to work so bad, you almost didn’t hear the snap of a twig behind you. You snapped your head up to listen for it again. Taking a deep breath you shook you head and went back to shuffling through the metal before you. 

A twig snapped again.

You picked up a thin, but long piece of metal. “Whoever you are, you may want to think twice about who you sneak up on.” 

You spun around, swinging the metal as you went. Something, well more like someone stopped your swing. You froze when you realized who had stopped your swing. A chill ran through your body. You know the color drained from your face. Those blue eyes were just as surprised as you were. They searched yours for some kind of answer. 

Your hands fell and so did the metal. You took a step back only to lose your footing. He stepped forwards and grabbed your arms pulling you back towards him. 

“Careful there, Doll.”


	8. Let Me Love You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns as well as many others. You tell Bucky about Olivia and Steve, which Bucky isn’t thrilled about and gets a little jealous.

You’re flushed against Bucky’s chest. Both his hands, flesh and metal, were firm on your shoulders holding you in place. You just stared in those blue eyes you missed so much. You wanted to do so much more in this moment, you pictured it and dreamt about it so many times, but you just stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Doll?” the nickname caused your heart to flutter.

You felt the tears sting your eyes as your raised your hands up and placed on Bucky’s face. You let out a shaky breath as you ran your hands down his chest. Then the tears slowly fell. This was happening. This was real. You covered your mouth to stop a strangled giggle escape but it was too late. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Bucky’s voice was full of worry and concern. You saw it all in his eyes as he stared at you. “You look like you saw a ghost.” His hand brushed a few stray hairs from your face. You closed your eyes and savored the moment. 

“They did it,” you whispered as your hand flew up and pressed his to your face. “They did it,” you repeated and turned your face and kissed his palm.

“Did what?” Bucky asked. You opened your eyes and licked your lips. This was going to be a hard and confusing conversation. 

You took a deep breath. “Buck, you’ve been gone for five years.” 

Bucky’s eyes were confused as you expected. “What? No, I just passed out.” You heard the denial in his voice. He dropped his hand from your face and looked around. You knew you had to play the only card you had to play to get him to believe you. “That’s impossible.” Bucky kept on rambling.

“Bucky,” you were calm as you turned his face back to yours. He looked you over as you licked your lips and took a deep breath. Finally you gulped and said, “You have a daughter.”

Bucky’s entire body froze in place. If it weren’t for the small movements of his chest raising and falling, you would have sworn he stopped breathing. “What?” Bucky finally said after a few minutes. 

You let your hands fall down to his chest. You focused on his light breathing. “Her name is Olivia. She was born nine months after you…left.” You couldn’t say death because your husband wasn’t dead any longer. “She looks a lot like you right down to the eye color. She’s a good mixture between Stark and Barnes. She’s sweet with a side of sass. She’s incredible.”

Bucky stared while you spoke of your guys daughter. You wondered what was going through his head. Would he have questions? Then he pulled your face to his and kissed you deeply. He wrapped his arms around you and you did the same. If Bucky hadn't been holding you, you would have fallen to the ground. You forgot how amazing he lips felt on yours.

“I have a little girl,” he pulled back for you and smiled. “I’m a father.”

“She knows all about you,” you smiled right back at him. “Oh God I’ve missed you so fucking much. You have no idea what I’ve been through.” 

Bucky pulled you into a hug and held you. “I can’t imagine.”

“Olivia’s back at the lab with the royal guard. I was going there before you showed up,” you pulled back and you saw an instant glow in those blue eyes. Bucky’s smile that spread across his face, was bigger than you’ve ever seen it. 

“Then let’s go.”

You guys headed on back and along the way, Sam stepped into your path. After telling him that he, too, was gone for five years. He was quite the whole way. When you got towards the city, you heard cheers and cries of happiness. You knew that everyone was getting loved one back. Then you remembered, what about those who come back and see that those loved ones have moved on? Or even passed? That could have been you. You grabbed Bucky’s hand and squeezed it tight.

“I’m still here, Doll?” Bucky had leaned down and whispered in you ear. “It’s okay.” 

You guys made it to the lab and it was full of people who had disappeared. You dropped Bucky’s hand and started to look around for Okoye and Olivia. Then you spotted Okoye, she was talking to T’Challa. The two made eye contact with you and you smiled. The a little head popped out from behind Okoye’s legs. You saw the eyes of a little girl who was scared because she had no idea what was going. 

You knelt down and held your arms out and in seconds, Olivia was in your arms. Her little arms tight around your neck and burying her face into your neck. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” you told her gently. “I’m right here.” 

“Mommy,” she pulled and smiled. 

“Mommy?” Sam questioned. “Dude, Bucky, I think Y/N moved on.”

You turned to see Bucky shaking his head. “Sam, that’s my kid.” Sam looked between Olivia and Bucky, realization hit when he saw the similarities between the two.

Olivia heard Bucky’s voice and turned her head. The two stared at each other and it looked like they were having their own conversation with their eyes. The two of them are taking the other in. Bucky meeting his daughter for the first time, taking in all the features of the little girl before him. Olivia was doing just the same. Olivia then gave the biggest smile at Bucky. It was like she knew who he was.

“Liv,” Olivia head snapped back to yours. That big smile still on her face. “This is your dad.”

Olivia turned back to face Bucky. She reached out to him and you saw Bucky’s eyes widen. “It’s okay,” you told Bucky. 

You took a step and placed Olivia in her father’s arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. You watch as Bucky closed his eyes and just hugged Olivia. Bucky’s entire body relaxed as he kissed the side of Olivia’s head. 

Olivia pulled away and placed both hands on Bucky’s face. “Dada,” she said. Bucky smiled and you watched a few stray tears fall down his face. You felt a few fall down yours. 

“Yeah, I’m Dada,” Bucky’s voice was barely a whisper. 

You had Okoye take Olivia so that you and Bucky could have some time alone. The two of you sat in a quiet hallway on the floor. You were laying your head on his shoulder and resting your eyes, when he spoke. 

“Sam said something about you moving on,” Bucky was rubbing your shoulder. “I wanted to know if you had moved on.” You heard the change in his voice. 

You pulled away and turned his face to you. “There’s something I need to you.” You watched as some of the color drained from Bucky’s face. He slowly pulled away from you and stood up. 

“So there is someone?” He turned and you could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. “I come back after five years. Find out not only do I have a daughter but my wife moved on? Did you get remarried?”

“No,” you stood up and shook your head. 

“Then what?” Bucky turned on you. You saw the hurt in his eyes and it was very clear in his voice. It killed you. “I really need to know, Y/N.”

You bit your lip before answering him. “I slept with Steve.” Your voice was barely a whisper but you knew he heard you. You watched as Bucky’s face fell. 

“You and Steve huh? How long? How serious is it? Is he here?” He asked. Bucky wouldn’t make eye contact and that hurt you. You wanted to read his face. You wanted to see what he could possibly be thinking but you had a good idea. 

His wife sleeps with his best friend.

“It was a one time thing,” you took a step towards Bucky. “I thought I was ready to move on but I wasn’t. I even told Steve that. Don’t make me feel bad about something I had no control over. We didn’t know it was possible to bring everyone back when it happened.” 

Bucky looked at you. The sadness in his eyes had you hugging him. He arms were tight around you. “You were gone for five years,” you whispered into his ear. “It literally almost killed me if it weren’t for Steve.” You pulled back grabbed hold of Bucky’s face. “Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I was in a dark place for a long time before finding out about Olivia. She’s been keeping from falling apart since the day she was born.”

Bucky cupped your face. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“I know.”

“You know what?” Bucky began to walk you backwards. “I’m going to have to take back what’s mine.” Bucky’s voice got low and you saw his eyes begin to darken with hunger and desire. You gulped and felt excitement rising in you. Your back hit the wall and Bucky pressed his lips to your ear. “I understand being lonely, but I’m not thrilled about it. It should have been me in Steve’s place.”

Suddenly, the two of you are in a small one stall bathroom. Bucky locked the door and turned back to you. He gripped your waists in his hands and pushed you back towards the counter and kissed your lips hungrily. He pushed his tongue passed your lips and straight into your mouth. HIs tongue pushed yours aside and felt all around.

You went to work at his belt. Once you got the buckle undone you unzipped his pants and threw a hand straight to his already hardened cock. You gripped it gently and Bucky moans into you mouth. You pull your mouth from his and kneel down to you knees.

Looking up into Bucky’s lust filled eyes, you could see the need for your mouth around him in his eyes. You pulled down the rest of his pants and underwear, letting his cock bounce free in front of your face. You almost forgot how thick and long he was. Your mouth watered for him. 

“You know,” you wrapped you hand around his length and gentle rubbed the pre-cum off with your thumb. “Steve never got this.” With a simple raise of your eyebrow, you took him mouth until the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. Bucky had sucked in a sharp breath. Then you pulled back with a pop.

You looked up at Bucky who was taking it all in. “Keep going, Doll.” Without breaking eye contact, you lowered your mouth around him again. You watched as his eyes slam shut and his mouth dropped open. “God fuck,” he groaned.

You began to bob your head up and down at a decent pace. Bucky put hands on the counter edges when you began to suck him hard and bobbed faster. You released him with yet another pop. You took your tongue and licked him from his sack to the tip of his cock before licking back down again. 

Bucky’s hand shot to your head. He gripped your hair firmly, you could feel the roots protesting at the action. Bucky lifted you up and attacked your lips once again. “You know,” he growled against your lips. “Shuri gave me a run down of what this arm could do.” You felt the cool metallic fingers hooking into the waist band of your pants. “There’s a small vibration that could break glass but won’t hurt a human.”

You knew where he was going with that. You knew about that function, you were the one who helped Shuri make it possible. You pushed Bucky’s hand away and took your pants and underwear off and kicked them aside. Bucky lifted you up and placed you on the counter and kissed you gently.

“I want to see how many times I can get you close,” he brushed the back of his flesh hand on your cheek. With that, Bucky took his metal hand and gently placed it on your thigh before placing his thumb on your clit and rubbed small, slow circles. You moans and dropped you head back and hit it on the mirror.

Soon you felt the cool, metallic finger enter inside you and instantly it was a vibrating. It caused you to squeak out a moan like groan. You snapped your head and looked at Bucky. It wasn’t just his finger vibrating, it was his entire hand. A vibrating finger inside you, moving around. A vibrating thumb gently rubbing your clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body. The rest of his hand placed perfect to add to the pleasure. You were mess.

Then it was gone.

Bucky had removed his hand from you and licked his finger. Humming at the taste of your juices. “That’s sweet,” he held your chin with two finger. “Beautifully done, Doll. Ready for round two?”

Bucky didn’t give you time to answer. He slipped not one finger, but two vibrating fingers into your wet pussy. You let you a moan and bit onto your hand. Bucky did what he did when there was just one finger in you. He scissored his way around causing you to break skin on your hand. 

“Bucky, please,” you whimpered letting your head fall back. “Please, let me cum.”

“Tsk, tsk,” you heard the smile in this tone. “Why would I? You’re mine remember? I get to do what I want.” Bucky pressed his fingers in further into you. You cried out and covered your face. The pleasure was too intense. 

Then it was gone again.

You looked at Bucky who was licking his fingers again. “God, I hate you right now.” Bucky smiled at you and leaned forward. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. You pushed your tongue passed his lips and fought for dominance with his. With a slight nip on his bottom lip he gave up. You pulled back, teeth still on his bottom lip. 

Bucky hissed and soon had you off the counter. He spun you around so fast and had you bent over the counter, leg hoisted up. “If you behave,” Bucky yanked you up by your hair. His breath was warm on your neck as he left a kiss there. “Maybe I’ll let you cum.” 

He let go of your hair and pushed you back down onto the cold counter top. You felt Bucky line up with your entrance and slowly push in. The two of you moaned loud. Your walls slowly remembered how beautifully Bucky stretched you. 

“Fucking tight,” Bucky groaned. “Feels so good.” He waited for you to adjust to him, because you honestly needed to. You hadn’t had him like this in five years. But your body was soon remembering. 

Bucky brought his metal hand around and found your clit. He pulled out and slammed into you, making you yelp into the counter top. Then you felt the vibration of his finger rubbing your clit. It was double pleasure with Bucky fucking you fast and hard while his metal finger sent shockwave after shockwave through your body. Within minutes, you were a moaning and groaning mess. You had no voice to beg for release, Bucky’s cock was rubbing along your walls perfectly. The tip of his cock pushed at your cervix. 

“You’re taking my cock so well, Doll,” Bucky grunted in between thrusts. “I just love how you feel wrapped around me.”

Every time you got close to your sweet and much wanted release, Bucky would pull out making you whine at the emptiness. Bucky would then pepper kisses down your back until slamming back into you. You eventually found your voice and you pleading to cum. But Bucky wouldn’t give him. He was having too much fun and honestly you loved it. 

Something snapped in Bucky. He brought your hoisted leg off the counter. He gripped your hair and pulled up flush against his chest. His metal hand gripped your neck enough to make you gasp. You noticed that his thrust were sloppy but still fast and hard. He was chasing his release. 

“Bucky,” You moaned as you reached up and touched his face. “So close.”

Bucky’s flesh hand flew to your clit and began to rub it a fast. “Me too, Doll.”

In seconds, Bucky was commanding you to cum and you did. Bucky came shortly after you groaning your name. His cum filling you up so much that it slowly trickled down your leg. If Bucky wasn’t holding, you would have slumped onto the counter top. Your entire body was a freaking noodle. 

Bucky pulled out of you and turned you around. You lost your balance and slipped a bit. The two of you laughed as Bucky pressed you to the wall and kissed you softly. “I bet Steve didn’t fuck you that good.”

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” you giggled as you pulled his face back. “Do me something. Go easy on Steve about that night. He was worried about how you would take it.” 

Bucky smiled and kissed you again. “Okay,” he whispered. “Let me help you back into you pants.” 

Then there was knock on the door. “There’s someone here,” Shuri, as always knew where to find you during these situations. “Get dressed and come out.”

Shuri was right, there was someone here to talk to you all. His name was Stephan Strange and what he said made a pit form in your stomach. The time travel thing that Tony and them did worked but it came with a price. 

Thanos.

“We killed him,” you told the wizard. “I saw Thor cut his neck off.”

“Yes,” Strange said. “This is different Thanos. This on his coming from another year. He is set to do what he did five years ago. It’s an all hands on deck. We have one shot at this.”

You stormed into the empty lab and pulled out your tactical suit. You stared to throw it on when Bucky stormed in after you. The two of you started arguing about you going. The whole way from the great hall to the lab, the two of you fought. 

“There is no way in hell you’re doing this,” his voice was firm. “Think about Olivia.”

You turned on Bucky, half way dressed. “You heard, Strange, it’s an all hands on deck situation. All hands means me too, Bucky!” 

“Come on, Y/N,” Bucky groaned. “You can’t be that stupid.”

You zipped up and threw on your combat shoes. “Maybe I am,” you gave Bucky a crazy look. “I am a Stark. We do crazy, stupid shit all the time.” 

Bucky stared at you. He knew how stubborn you were. Finally he huffed and threw his hands up. “Okay, but if you get hurt in anyway, you’re coming back here. Now, what about Olivia?”

“She’ll be fine here,” you strapped a few fun weapons to your suit. “Now, lets go kill this son of a bitch.”


	9. Sacrifce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight with Thanos leaves you heartbroken

To say that this was an easy fight would be wrong. It was hard and everywhere you turned, there was always someone new to fight. You couldn’t catch a breath, and you already had several close calls. In the beginning, you and Bucky fought back to back. The two of you had a good rhythm going, trading off weapons when needed and keeping each other at arms length. That was until the ground under you guys and shifted, exploded and throwing both of you in opposite directions. 

That’s when the fight got harder and tricker. 

Something tackled you to the ground. You rolled until your body hit a piece of the compound. The compound was your home, and it still was in your heart. It killed you when you saw it was blown to pieces. You quickly got to you feet and realized that the blade that you had, wasn't in your hand any longer. You began to pat everywhere around you and all you had was literally a stun gun. 

“Great,” You felt like Clint when you guys fought Ultron. 

The thing that tackled you got to its feet and it had many feet. It stared to stalk towards you and had no where to go. You just braid that the stun gun worked as well as you well as you hoped. You planted your feet firmly to the ground to brace for the impact of the thing coming for you. Then you saw a blur of red tackle the space thing.

“Don’t touch my sister, asshat,” Tony turned and removed his mask. “You seriously were going to use a stun gun on that thing?”

“I had nothing else,” You walked up to you brother and let him pull you into a tight hug. “You don’t happen to something awesome I can use?”

Tony pulled back and gave that signature Stark smile. “As a matter of fact I do.” Tony’s suit shifted a bit and out came a bow staff. It was buzzing with electricity. “I felt like I needed it for you. Oh and it breaks apart and then you have two sticks to whack people with.”

“Thanks,” You took the staff and swung it around. 

Something is heard behind you and swung the staff back. For the second time that day you almost whacked Bucky. You sighed and hugged him. “You really have to stop doing that. One of these days, I might actually hit you.” 

“I hope to be around to see that,” Tony’s voice made you turn around and give him a face. “What? Can’t I tease my brother in law? By the way, Barnes, good to have you back, take care of my sister will you.” Then Tony was off. 

You looked back at Bucky who was equally confused at you. “Don’t ask me, I have no idea.” But your heart was hoping that maybe Tony put aside the brainwashed part of Bucky killed your father and stuff. Not only was it closure for Bucky, it would mean that Tony accepted him now. 

“We should get moving,” Bucky grabbed hold of you upper arm and started to pull you through the battlefield. 

The further you got in all the fighting, the thicker it got. It had Bucky being extra protective. He knew you were capable of protecting yourself and standing your ground, but you knew where his mind was. It was in the same place your mind was.

Olivia.

But Bucky couldn’t shield you from everything that came for you guys. Two alien like creatures locked eyes with you guys and charged you. Bucky could only keep his eye on one of them, but you took the bow staff that Tony gave you and put it to good use. Just like Tony said, the staff broke apart and it wasn’t just two sticks. The place they once attached to, they grew a long blade.

“Oh my brother really does love me,” you said to yourself as you shoved one into the thing you attacked. The other one was shoved into the other that was on top of Bucky. “That’s my spot,” you pushed the dead thing aside. 

You helped Bucky up to his feet and before you could say anything, you froze. About a football field away, you saw him. The one thing that was responsible for all the hurt you had all those years ago. You gripped your weapons tighter in you hands as you felt the rage boil in you as you stared at Thanos fighting with Steve and Thor. 

“Y/N,” Bucky had looked in your direction and saw Thanos. “Don’t even think about it. He almost killed you last time.”

Bucky’s words were like echoes in your head. He was right, the last time you were up against Thanos, he had almost snapped your neck like a twig. But that didn’t stop you from taking off in a full sprint toward the Titan. Bucky behind you trying to stop you. 

You weaved in and out of Thanos army and cutting though any that were in your way. The ground shifted under you. Instead of letting it freak you out and throw you in the other direction, you jumped from piece of ground to the next. You jumped and rolled right into the fight. You ran and jumped onto Thanos’s shoulders and drove one of your blades into his shoulder. He cried out and tossed of you him and you rolled right next to Steve. 

“Are you okay?” Steve crawled over to you and rested a hand on your leg. 

“I will be once he’s dead,” you shot to your feet. 

“You’re crazy,” Steve pulled your arm when he saw that you were going to back and fight him. “You have a daughter to think about. And a husband. Where is he by the way?” Steve spun you around. 

“He was behind me,” you said and before you could say anything else and turn you hear Thanos yelling.

“Rain Fire! Do it! NOW!” 

Both you and Steve looked up in time to see the canons on the ships begin to point down. Without saying a word, Steve pushed you to the ground and covered you. You squeezed your eyes shut as you heard the explosions around you. Steve kept you pinned down and you were very aware of his face right next to yours. 

After the last explosion, Steve pulled you up. “Are you okay?” he brushed the dirt from your cheek. You noticed how gentle and slow it was. 

“I’m good thanks,” you took a small step back. “This isn’t over.” You turned to see Thanos walking towards someone and that someone was Carol Danvers. 

“Y/N!” You heard Bucky’s voice. You spun around to see him rushing towards you. He pulled you into the tightest hug. “You’re fucking crazy,” he pulled back and held your face. Then he saw Steve, you watched Bucky’s entire posture shift and change. 

“Steve,” was all he said.

“Buck,” Steve said.

“Awkward,” you mumbled. Then pushed Steve out of the way and threw his shield at the creature that was coming for you guys. You turned back to the two men and put your hands on your hips. “Will you guys just lower the testosterone for a bit? We have work to do.”

You pulled from Bucky and picked up the two pieces to your bow staff. You turned back to the two men just in time to see something shoot down at the three of you and blast you all in different directions. 

Your body rolled over debris and you stopped a few feet from Steve’s shield. Your body ached and you knew you messed something up in your leg but the numbness you felt in your leg covered up any pain that was there. You sat up and reached for Steve’s shield to see Tony fighting Thanos. 

You stood up and felt your body sway. There had to be a concussion, you thought. You just chose to ignore it. You focused more on your brother fighting the titan that could so easily end him if he got ahold of the stones. You took a deep breath knowing that if you went up against Thanos, you’d probably bite the dust too.

You ran towards the two and threw the shield and hit Thanos in the face. Catching it flawlessly, you saw Tony turn around and you saw his surprised face. You saw all the fear. All the determination. All of it. He had the same mindset that you had. 

Beat Thanos even if it killed you.

Thanos, finished putting the gauntlet one and smacked Tony to the side and walked towards you. “You have some fight in your little one,” he said. “Perhaps I will spare you and take you with me.”

You shrugged your shoulders with that Stark smirk. “Sorry, no can do. Someone’s gotta beat your ass so my daughter can live without you existing.” Thinking of Olivia fueled the fire that was starting to rage inside you. 

“Such a shame,” Thanos lashed out but you were quick to roll away.

You spun on your knees and swung your staff at Thanos’s legs. The shock that a came from the staff, caught him off guard. He yelled out and that gave Tony enough time to jump on Thanos. You watched his fast hand work at the gauntlet. You broke your staff apart and stabbed Thanos in the calf. That made him throw Tony off him and spin towards you. 

You weren’t quick enough, Thanos had his giant purple hand was around your throat. You felt the tight grip getting tighter by the second. Soon, you knew that you would run out of breath and that would be the end. 

“I was wondering why you guys fight for this pathetic little world, but I guess that I’ll have to just destroy the whole thing and rebuild. Your blood being the foundation. You know why?” He pulled you closer to his purple face. “I am inevitable.” He whispered coolly. The words sent shivers down your spine.

“You..sure…about…that?” You managed to choke out. You could the incoming consciousness that was going to take over. You were able to slightly turn your head and Thanos turned his too.

There a few feet from you was Tony. He was on his knees and you saw the stones on this hands. You could the see the power of the stone surging through his suit. Even with the suit on you saw the effect it had on his body. 

Tony wasn’t going to survive.

You saw it in his eyes.

Thanos face dropped and with on flick of his wrist, he sent you flying. You landed on something sharp that pierced right through your side. The same side that was stabbed with metal years before. You cried out and looked down at your side to see a piece of thick glass sticking out of you. Squeezing your eyes shut and biting your lip, you pulled the glass out of you only to hear a faint snap and pop. 

You looked up to see Tony laying on the ground. Thanos had a look of defeat on his face and sat down. You started to look around you see Thanos’s army start to turn to dust. Suddenly you remembered Bucky. 

“Bucky!” You yelled but instead of running to find your husband you ran right towards your brother who's suit and part of his body was smoking. You got to his side and saw how bad it was. Your breathing turned ragged as you looked over your big brother. Someone who had been there for you your entire life. Someone who made your bullies turn away with their tails between their legs. Someone who told you that no matter what, everything would be okay. 

That person was now taking their last breath. 

And you couldn’t do anything to fix it.

Your ultimate best friend was dying.

“I had…no choice,” Tony breathed out between deep breaths when he finally made eye contact with you. “Take care…of Pep…and Morgan.” A tear ran down both your guys face. “Tell Bucky…I..forgive…him.” 

You took his face in your hands. “Okay,” you whispered. “I love you.”

Tony smiled. “You too, Y/N/N. Dad…would be…proud…of you.” You teared up more when your childhood nickname but more when he mentioned your guys Dad.

“Mr. Stark,” you remembered the kid from the airport. Peter was his name and he ran up to Tony. Tony looked at him with a small smile. You could see that he tried to say something but his breathing was getting more swallow with the second. He was holding out for the one person he wanted to see the most.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. “We did it. We won. Mr. Stark? Tony?” You did what you knew best and pulled the kid into a hug and let him cling to you. He didn’t know you at all but you knew him and knew how much he meant to Tony. 

“It’s okay,” you cooed into Peter’s ear as you rubbed his back. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked up and saw Bucky. Your lip quivered and the tears slowly fell. Bucky was okay but your brother was close to taking his last breath. 

“Hey, Pep,” Tony whispered out. You looked back at Tony who had a pain smiled on his face. 

“Shh,” you saw Pepper come up and you could see that she knew her husband didn’t have much time left. “FRIDAY?” As the AI spoke, all you heard was your heart breaking. “It’s okay, Tony. We’ll be fine. You can rest, now.” 

You watched as Tony gave on last little smile before as he took his last breath. As that last breath was taken, the arch reactor shut off. You breath matched Peppers when the one person who helped you guys through anything, cocky or not, was gone.

Forever.

Soon you felt Bucky pull you and Peter, as he was still in your arms, into his. That’s when your body started to shake with silent tears.

Tony Stark was dead.


	10. Dusk Till Dawn (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event's following Tony's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading this little story! I had so much fun writing it!

Bucky stood there, hands in his coat pocket, while he watched you kick your bare feet in the water. It had only been about a week since losing Tony and Bucky watched you grow distant. Not too distant, Bucky watched you throw on a face to cover the pain when Olivia was around. This was a side of you he’d never seen before and Bucky didn’t know what to do. So he just stood by, at a distant, and watched you. 

After the funeral, Bucky watched you linger and walk to the end of the pier. You took your heels off and tossed them being you. While you kicked your bare feet around, he saw your body shaking with silent tears. He held you night after night these last few days while you cried yourself to sleep. Tony wasn’t the only you cried for.

When you learned about Natasha, Bucky watched as you held it together until you were alone. From what Bucky remembers, You and Natasha had been close before the snap and grew apart. 

You wished you hadn’t. 

Olivia was the most confused. Bucky watched you tell your guys daughter that Uncle Tony had gone to heaven. Bucky saw the look in her blue eyes break apart with sadness but the look on her face was very well composed. It wasn’t until Bucky had tucked her into her little bed that she shed tears.

“We’ll see him again, one day,” she sniffled before falling asleep. 

Bucky took his hands out of his pocket and ran them through his hair. The funeral ended two hours ago and most of everyone had gone home or someplace for the night. The three of you had been staying in the guest room at Pepper’s and Tony’s place. Bucky knew that being there helped Pepper out. But, Bucky worried when it would be time for you guys to head back to Wakanda. 

If you guys headed back there at all.

“Do I have to worry about her?” Bucky had heard Steve’s footsteps. Bucky was reminded of what you told him when you lost him and thought you lost Tony. It had nearly, literally, almost killed you. 

“No,” Steve stood next to Bucky and looked at you too. Bucky couldn’t help but get hit with a little twinge of jealously with the way Steve looked at you. Bucky knew he didn’t have any reason to be jealous, but he was. “She’s got you and Olivia. She’s stronger than she was when she lost you. If I hadn’t been there to pulled her back from the ledge,” Steve met Bucky’s eyes. “She would have died and Olivia wouldn’t have been born.”

Bucky saw the way Steve’s eyes flashed back to that memory that only he and you shared. Which had Bucky asking before his brain could process that he was asking it. “Do I have to worry about you?” 

Steve knew what Bucky meant. Steve turned back to you and Bucky saw his eyes soften and look away. Bucky knew that Steve still loved you. “No,” Steve looked up to meet his friends eyes. “And if we had known it was possible to bring you back. We wouldn’t have done it. I wouldn’t have told her I was in love with her. Part of me hoped that she’d give it a chance, but she couldn’t move on from you.”

Bucky looked back at you. You had pulled your legs up and hugged them close to your chest. Your head was slightly tilted towards to the two men talking. Bucky knew you could hear them too. “I know,” Bucky took a deep breath and turned to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for being there for them. Keeping her alive most of all.”

A hour later, Bucky and you were in the little quest house. Pepper took Olivia for the night so that Morgan had someone with her but Bucky knew that Pepper wanted the distraction with the girls. Bucky was sitting on the couch when you walked out of the room. 

You wore a t-shirt and sweatpants and your hair was hanging around your face. Bucky honestly liked you better that way. Dresses were nice and Bucky loved how the few dresses he’s seen you wear hugged your body. Bucky was just more into your comfortable look. You walked your way towards and the couch and sat next to Bucky and rested your head on his shoulder. Bucky wrapped an arm around you and held you tight.

“He forgave you,” you finally spoke. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. You had been quiet most of the day. “He wanted me to tell you that.” 

Bucky rubbed your shoulders and kissed your head. “I kind of got that when he said for me to watch after you.” 

You turned your head so you were looking at him. “He also made this house for Olivia and I. He convinced me each time we visited that we could live close by. The deed is now in our names.” 

Bucky looked down at you. He saw the battle of wanting to be here and wanting to go back to Wakanda. “After today, I think we should stay here. Be there for Pepper and Morgan. Visit Wakanda every weekend. Then decide what to do after a while.” 

You pulled away, “You think so?” Bucky nodded. “Okay, but we have to visit every weekend, Okoye will hunt us down for a visit with Olivia. She was the one who delivered her when the midwives wouldn’t.” 

You went in the story of how you delivered Olivia and Bucky knew that you would be fine. As long as you had him and Olivia. Bucky didn’t even care that Steve had been there, he made peace with him. Because you were right from the start, if it weren’t for Steve Rogers, Bucky wouldn’t have the two most perfect people in his life right now.

***

A few days passed and with Tony’s notes and Bruces help, you were able to get the quantum tunnel up and running again. Olivia stayed with Pepper, she had told you that it was a good distraction for her. When you and Bucky told Pepper that you would be staying she got teary eyed and hugged the both of you. Olivia and Morgan were ecstatic. 

But now, you and Bucky stood by Sam while Steve suited up to return the stones. Sam and Bucky offered to go with him but Steve had told them no. He had to do this alone and something told you that could be very well the last time you saw Steve Rogers. 

You pulled away from Bucky walked towards Steve who was having trouble with the back of his suit. “Why do I have a feeling you’re going to do something pathetically stupid?” you whispered loud enough for him to hear you. 

Steve turned around to face you once you were done. “What makes you say that?” 

“The way you told them no,” you put your hands on your hips. “Don’t forget that out of everyone here, aside from Bucky, I’ve known you the longest.” Steve opened his mouth to speak put you held up a hand. “Whatever stupid thing you’re thinking about doing better be better than Olivia. Cause she needs her Uncle Steve still. I still need you.” 

Steve was at a loss for words and all he said was, “Okay.”

“Okay Steve, You’ll have all the time you need.” Bruce said.

You walked back to Bucky. “So what’s he doing?” Bucky must have heard. Sometimes you forget that your husband used to be a trained assassin. Someone who could hear a mouse squeak. 

“I don’t know, but I told him that it better be better than us.” You didn’t meet your husbands eyes. You had to play the only card to make sure your friend made it back. 

“On my count,” Bruce clicked away at some buttons. “Three, two, and one.”

Then Steve was gone. 

You felt it in your heart.

“Bringing him back in One, two, three, four, and five.” Bruce pressed a button and Steve wasn’t there. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” Bruce sounded panicked. “He blew by his time.”

“Well bring him the hell back!” Sam almost yelled.

“I’m trying to.”

You looked at Bucky and he knew too. 

Steve was gone. 

You heard Bruce press a button and you didn’t want to look. You couldn’t bare to see the empty space where your friend wouldn’t be. Bucky pulled you into a hug and rubbed your back and whispered that it would be okay.

“Hey fellas.”

The familiar voice had you spinning around faster than you had anticipated. Bucky steadied you after you lost your footing. You felt a pressure in chest as you stared at the one person you didn’t expect to see. You weren’t sure if you wanted to cry or cheer or laugh or what.

Natasha Romanoff was standing right there in Steve’s place. Her expression looked dark and distant but she didn’t fail to make her voice sound normal.

But yet, there was no Steve Rogers.

“Where’s Steve?” Sam asked.

Natasha looked at you and then at the ground. You swore there was a tear falling from her her face. “Long story. Steve traded the stone for me back but the guardian wouldn’t allow the two of us to just go. Steve then chose to take my place, making the guardian happy. But before he went he told me that we won and to not mourn him.”

Natasha walked off the quantum tunnel surface and towards you. She pulled you into a hug and pressed her lips to your ear and in a whisper only you could hear said, “His last words were about you. His last thoughts were about you. He truly loved you.”

***

Steve only had one stone left to return. 

The Soul Stone.

But all he could think about this whole trip was you.

As he approached Vormir and his heart quickened. It was like a stampede of horses beating around in there. Steve knew that you didn’t really need him, he knew that you said that so that he could come home. He saw the look in your eyes, you didn’t want to lose anybody else. 

You were right about two things though.

When Steve returned the two stones in New York, he did do something stupid. He messed with time. He shouldn’t have, but he did. He stopped that blast of electricity from hitting you and stopping your heart for three minutes and leaving you in a coma for a week. It would save 2012 Steve and 2012 Tony from pacing a hospital waiting room while the doctors tried to wake up. He did confess his feelings to a groggy 2012 version of you. 

Then back in the lab, when you told him that he looked like he wanted to have his way with you. Steve wanted nothing more than to grab your waist and push you onto a table and feel you once again. To feel the smoothness of your skin on his. To hear his name on your lips. He didn’t though. He couldn’t because he wasn’t like that. 

“Steve, son of…” The cloaked figure slowly descended and Steve instantly recognized who it was. “Oh looky what we have here. Captain Rogers, what do I owe this visit?”

Steve lifted the case up and opened it. “To return the Soul Stone.”

“Why on Earth for?” Red Skull laughed. 

“To keep bad things from happening,” Steve had his hands on his hips.

“Okay, just drop it below and be on your way,” Red Skull gestured to the cliff. The same cliff that Natasha died on. 

“Under one condition though,” Steve took a deep breath. “I return this, Natasha comes back.”

Red Skull seemed to have thought it over. “Okay, very well then.” He waved his hand.

“Steve?” 

Steve turned to see Natasha by the cliff. “That was easy,” Steve said as he took the stone and walked towards the cliff. 

“But,” Red Skull’s tone changed, making Steve turn around. “The two of you can’t leave here together. A soul for a soul. Or don’t return the stone and let bad things happen.” 

“What’s he talking about Steve?” Natasha asked.

“I’m returning the stones,” Steve looked too is friend who was skeptical. “We won but we lost Tony. If I don’t return them, an entire timeline is messed up. But the condition to return this stone was to bring you home.”

“But it doesn’t sound like you would,” Natasha was slowly catching on. “Steve you can’t be that stupid. Just return the stone and leave me. Y/N will need you with Tony’s loss.”

Steve shook his head. He knew what he needed to do. He took his watch off and the PYM particles and shoved them into Natasha’s hands. “Y/N has Bucky. Tell them what happened here. Tell them they will make the right choice with the Sheild. But tell Y/N,” Steve felt tears sting his eyes. “Tell her I love her. God, I love her so much.” 

“Rogers! Don’t! You can tell Y/N that yourself.” Natasha yelled as Steve pushed her away from the cliff and took a step towards it. “Steve! Steve, no!” 

Steve looked at the stone in his hand and gripped it tight. His final thoughts were of your smile and Y/E/C always meeting his. The way your hair fell around your face when it wasn’t up in a hair band. The feel of your lips when he kissed you that night. He thought of the morning he woke up with you next to him. You looked so at peace, without the stress weighing on your shoulders. 

That’s how he wanted to remember you in his last moments.

Steve shut his eyes tightly, the tears fell as he took that step.

***

Eight years have passed and things have gotten back to normal. You and Bucky still lived in that little cabin that Tony built for you guys. As time had passed, the two of you didn’t see the need to move back to Wakanda. You did visit every once in awhile. This cabin was a fresh new chapter with everything that happened. 

Two years after The Blip, that what everyone was calling it, you gave birth to a boy. A little boy who was named after two of the greatest men that had ever lived. Anthony Steven Barnes. He was just as smart as Olivia but he was total opposite of her. He was definitely living up to his uncles name. You just wished that Tony was here to see it so he could see it. Not to mention he looked more like Tony. Those Stark genes ran strong.

Olivia grew into a beautiful girl. She was smarter than the average twelve year old, even than her cousin, Morgan. Olivia got one of Tony’s old suits up and working one summer just to make and AI voice in Tony’s voice. 

“That way Aunt Pepper and Morgan can still talk to Uncle Tony,” she said. Pepper had pulled Olivia into a hug. Pepper never remarried and never intended to. A love like hers and Tony’s was something hard to replace. A once in a life time type of love.

Olivia may have been smart and stubborn and showed her Stark side when working in the workshop, but she always needed her dad. Olivia and Bucky were always joined at the hip. She was his shadow and Bucky loved it. As she grew, they had more silent conversations like when they first met. 

“She looks more like my mom each day,” Bucky said one night after tucking the kids into bed. “That is until someone pisses her off and then out comes her momma and possibly every other Stark.”

You sat on the end of the pier and stared into the distance. You do this every once in awhile when you wanted to feel close to your brother. So you would just sit and talk about whatever was on your mind. It made you miss Tony less. 

“Liv told me I’d find you here,” Bucky’s voice had you looking up at your husband. He was in full gear, the shield hanging on his back. It reminded you so much of Steve wore it. 

Steve’s loss still got to you after all these years. It didn’t take you long after Steve’s loss to realize you had some sort of feeling for him. Bucky saw it in the days that followed and held you when you fell apart once the two of you were alone. Bucky eventually fell apart too, his oldest friend was gone. Eventually, over time, the wound scarred over. It was only the little things that poked at it. 

“You’re back a day early,” you welcomed Bucky’s gentle kiss. He had been gone for two weeks on a mission. “All in one piece too.”

Bucky signed against you lips. “It wasn’t too hard honestly. Parker was a huge help and if it weren't for him, Sam would have been toast. Metal bird wings and all.”

You rolled onto you back and laid your head into Bucky’s lap. “I love our life here, Buck.”

Bucky played with your hair. “Good, now get up, I have a surprise for you.” 

Bucky walked back to the house with you. From the corner of your eyes, you could his hand twitching and opening and closing. Whatever it was he got you, he was nervous. You reached for his hand and squeezed it. 

“Whatever it is, I know I’m going to love it,” you kissed the back of his hand. 

“I know, Doll,” he pulled his hand away and opened the door.

You walked in and froze dead in the doorway. What you saw before you, it made your heart stop. You sucked in a sharp breath and looked back at Bucky for an explanation that you knew you would get later. You knew it was as long one too. 

You turned back and let a smile tug on the corner of your lips. 

“Steve!”

THE END


End file.
